Melrose Place: Our Way
by Mr.Pancho2012
Summary: Drugs, Blackmail, Hook ups, and Break downs. Anything can happen, when you move into Melrose Place.
1. Welcome To the Jungle

Melrose Place: Our Way

Chapter One: Welcome to the Jungle

Jasmine Rodriguez, a twenty-two year old woman walked out of her apartment wearing a short little black dress that complimented her hourglass figure as she locked her door behind her. She brushed her black bangs out of her emerald green eyes and walked down the stairs of her building and around the pool towards the street, her little black clutch purse in hand, where her 1996 silver pathfinder waited. She entered her vehicle and stepped on the gas as she headed to her favorite bar.

She pulled into the parking lot of Toxic, a bar where happy hour was every hour. She walked in making heads turn here and there, heading over to the counter and waiting to be serviced. Music pumped loudly over the speakers as a group of people danced at the center of the dance floor situated in the middle of the bar/club. Kyle Dobson, a twenty-five year old male, walked over to Jasmine from the other side of the bar to take her drink order. He was dressed in a grey shirt and Dark jeans, dressed more for comfort rather than show, his short brown hair windswept to the right where it covered his right eye.

"What do you want ma'am?" He asked her. "A Cosmo? A Whisky Sour?" He asked giving her a few options. "No, I want a Dry Martini on the rocks." Jasmine ordered. Kyle grabbed a glass and began mixing Vermouth with a little bit of Vodka, before dropping an olive inside. "Here you go." He said smiling at her as he handed her the dry martini. She grabbed the drink and swallowed the entire thing in one gulp. "Whoa" She slightly shouted. "One more." She told him as she munched on the olive, almost seductively.

"Ha, you sure you don't want to drink that a little slower?" Kyle asked her in disbelief, beginning to make another Dry martini for her. "I'll drink it at whatever pace I want okay?" Jasmine responded, her words coming out a little bit slurred as she hadn't even bothered to eat before coming to the bar. "Whatever you say." Kyle smiled, handing her the martini, before walking towards another customer looking back at her every once in a while as she slowly drank her second Martini.

* * *

Tess Johnson sat on her bed reading a book in her apartment. Sometimes she wished she wasn't so shy. Here she was, alone on a Saturday night, in her pajama's reading a murder mystery novel while other people her age were out enjoying L.A. and all it had to offer. She had been so cautious and sheltered her entire life, she was never really a people person.

Then She heard Rock music booming from outside her room in the courtyard. She walked over to her window and noticed Jensen Kincaid, a twenty six year old male who had moved in a few weeks ago, working on his bike. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, which was covered in oil stains as he worked with the motor. Tess wouldn't admit it but she had often wondered what it would be like to be held by him, looking in to his brown eyes as he caressed her in his arms.

Suddenly an amazingly beautiful blonde woman walked in and snuck up behind Jensen. She was dressed in a revealing red gown and was around her late twenties or early thirties. She reached her hand out and reached for Jensen, rubbing his shoulders as to get his attention.

He immediately turned off his music and looked at her. "Matilda? I thought I told you never to come here!" Tess heard Jensen say to the blond. "I'm sorry, I was feeling a little lonely." Matilda responded, smiling as her hands continued to roam his body. "Inside now!" He told her as she entered Apartment number one, his apartment.

He looked around and noticed Tess watching from her window. She quickly let go of the curtain and hid behind her wall, Jensen entering his apartment behind the blond. Tess took a deep breath as she peeked outside to see he was gone. "Who am I kidding?" She asked herself looking I the mirror. "That girl was gorgeous and I'm just plain." She mumbled running her fingers through her long brown hair and looking at her green eyes hidden behind her glasses. She threw herself back onto her bed and continued to read, accepting she wouldn't go anywhere with Jensen.

* * *

"I told you to never come to my home, I have neighbors you know." Jensen said looking through his blinds to make sure no one saw him go inside with Matilda. "Please, I'm sure you bring girls home all the time, I won't make a difference." Matilda smiled sitting on his couch. "What do you want?" Jensen asked as he turned to face her. "I was hoping we could have a little fun tonight. My husband is out of town and I was feeling a little lonely at my house in Beverly Hills, I started thinking about you Jens." Matilda Smiled.

"You know my price." Jensen said regrettably knowing he couldn't turn Matilda down. She was his best customer. "Ten thousand. Three thousand for you and seven for you're uncle." Matilda said as she pulled out a roll of money from her chest, and placed in on the coffee table. "I know how you like to see the money first." Matilda smiled as she stood up from the couch and walked over to Jensen, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Good escort." Matilda hummed as she began to kiss Jensen along his jawline, while taking his shirt off.

Jensen never planned on becoming a male escort, more commonly known as a gigolo, but he'd do whatever he had to in order to raise enough money to open his own custom car shop. His uncle was essentially his pimp. He arranged the dates while Jensen carried out the tasks. Lonely housewives with rich husbands were usually his customers. He was just waiting until he had enough money to pay his debt off to his uncle, get out of the escorting business, and open his custom car shop.

* * *

"We're about to close." Kyle told Jasmine as he wiped down the counter with a moist rag. "I'm not ready to go home." Jasmine mumbled, her head laying on the counter. "You don't have to go home, you just have to go." Kyle told her, a smile spreading across his face. "Well, maybe I can go home with you?" She said seductively. "You don't mean that." Kyle laughed. "What if I do? What time do you get off?" Jasmine asked him, smiling.

Kyle couldn't believe he was actually thinking about hooking up with this girl. The first rule in business was to never date the client but she was more than beautiful, and willing. Plus, he wouldn't technically be dating her, they'd just have meaningless sex throughout the night. "I get off in fifteen." He told her. "Well, I'll wait for you around front." Jasmine said grabbing her purse as she walked out the doors of the empty bar, stumbling a little along the way.

"Took you long enough." Jasmine said staring at Kyle's 2008 black Lexus, as he pulled up to the front of Toxic. She entered the car and looked at the back seat which was full of home essentials such as lamps, a plasma screen television, and piles of clothes. "Going somewhere?" she slurred nodding her head towards the pile of objects in the back seat. "Ah, My house burned down a few weeks ago and I'm staying at a motel a few blocks from Toxic." Kyle confessed, oddly feeling comfortable with the drunken female.

"Right… So what's the real reason?" Jasmine asked. "Hiding from the Mafia? The F.B.I? The ISS?" Kyle couldn't help but laugh. "Actually I'm serious. But I found a place this morning so I piled everything I could in this afternoon. I'm moving in tomorrow." Kyle truthfully told her. "I liked the Mafia excuse better." Jasmine said as Kyle pulled into a motel.

The two walked to a motel room as Kyle fumbled to open the lock. When he finally opened the door, He walked in with Jasmine behind. Jasmine didn't waste any time as she immediately slammed the door and turned Kyle around, pulling him into a passionate kiss. The two of them stayed like that before falling on top of the bed, with Her on top of him as she pulled off his shirt.

* * *

Jensen woke up at around six o'clock in the morning in his apartment alone. Matilda must've left in the middle of the night after Jensen had fallen asleep. He got up from his bed and headed towards his living room where the roll of money Matilda had brought him for his services still sat on the coffee table. He sat on his couch and opened the roll and pulled out his three thousand and started to count off the seven thousand he owed his uncle.

When he was through counting, he discovered there was an Extra two thousand dollars with a note from Matilda. "For your Car shop" the note read. Jensen smiled just as his cell phone rang on the coffee table before him. 'Uncle Burns' The caller Id said. Jensen picked up the phone and answered. "Hello, Uncle." Jensen said a little irritated. "Matilda called, said you did good." Peter Burns, Jensen's uncle said from the other side of the phone.

"You could've at least warned me you were going to send her over." Jensen retorted. "But where's the fun in that?" Peter laughed. "So when are you going to come for you're seventy percent?" Jensen asked. "I'll be over soon." Peter said before hanging up. Jensen took a deep breathe before leaning backwards on the couch and covering his face with both hands.

* * *

Jasmine turned to her right and blinked as she slowly woke up. In front of her was an alarm clock blinking the time, 6:21. She got up slowly as to not wake up Kyle who slept beside her. 'How drunk was I?' She asked herself. It wasn't that he wasn't good looking, he was, It was just that she never slept with strangers whenever she drank. 'God, now I can't go to Toxic.' She thought as she zipped her little black dress back on, grabbing her prada heels and slowly leaving outside, barefoot, as she tiptoed down the road heading to where she parked her car the night before.

When she arrived to the parking lot, she started her car and drove away to her apartment. She pulled up to the apartment Complex she lived at and stepped out of her pathfinder and sneaked through the entrance, hoping none of the residents were awake to see her come home from a one night stand. Suddenly, Rose Milano, a nineteen year old female with Long Brown hair and chocolate eyes, walked into the building with earphones in her ears playing her favorite rock hits. She was dressed in a black sports bra and short-shorts, Her hair in a pony-tail, as she had just returned from her morning jog.

"Jasmine? Are you just coming home?" Rose asked in disbelief, pulling her earphones out of her ears as she looked at Jasmine. "My my, and I thought Librarians didn't know how to party." Rose laughed as she walked past an embarrassed Jasmine, and up the stairs to her apartment that she shared with her brother, Derek, who was currently out of town.

Jasmine cursed under her breath as she ran past the stairs Rose went up and snuck into apartment number 4, her apartment. She tiptoed her way towards her room only to be stopped by her roommate who was eating cereal in the Kitchen. "Where were you?" Tess asked Jasmine, taking a bite of cheerios. "Out." Jasmine said sheepishly, getting caught sneaking in by two people. "Who was he?" Tess continued. "The bartender at Toxic." Jasmine confessed.

"If we're banned from Toxic, I'm moving out." Tess called out to Jasmine who ran into her own bedroom, to get away from anymore criticism or embarrassment. Tess chuckled picking up her pen before starting to do the day's crossword puzzle. Jasmine undressed and got into her robe before walking over to the bathroom she shared with Tess to take a shower.

* * *

Kyle woke up at around eight in the morning only to find Jasmine gone. He wasn't really disappointed, He expected Jasmine to leave early he just thought he might've been

awake before she left. He Packed the last of his thing into his Lexus before handing the manager, of the hotel he stayed in, his room Key. He entered his car and drove off to his new place.

He arrived on the street and arrived at the place where he had signed the lease to live at the day before. He parked his Lexus at the entrance of the apartment complex before and carried a box full of picture frames out with him as he headed inside. At the courtyard, He saw a young brown haired female with chocolate eyes swimming in the pool with a black haired male with blue eyes and a goatee. Sunbathing was a light skinned male with a Shaven head and brown eyes wearing a pair of trunks and a white wifebeater.

The male who was sunbathing stood up from his deck chair and walked over to Kyle who looked at the Spanish style apartments, still not believing he was going to get to live there. "Hi, I'm Ryan Magnin, You're Kyle Dobson right?" Ryan asked shaking Kyle's hand. "Follow me, you've got a great room." Ryan told him as He led Kyle around the pool towards the last room on the right side of the apartments. "Sorry." Another brown haired female said as she bumped into him, as she exited her apartment wearing glasses over her green eyes and a sophisticated business suit.

"The rent is a grand a month, You've got a single bedroom, one bath with Kitchen, Living room, and dining room, and free Satellite." Ryan told Kyle, unlocking the door to apartment number six. "It's perfect." Kyle said. "Listen, Do you own this place? You seem kind of young." Kyle inquired. "No, It's my father's place. I just manage the building." Ryan responded. "You need help bringing your stuff in?" Ryan asked. "Uh yeah, just let me set this down." Kyle said putting down the box he'd been carrying the entire time and walking with Ryan towards the entrance.

"Is he staring at me?" Kyle asked Ryan after noticing the guy with long black hair in a ponytail and a goatee staring at him from the edge of the pool. "Who? Marcus? He does that to everyone. He's actually pretty cool…..If you call emotionally detached and moody cool." Ryan said thinking about it for a while before following Kyle outside of the building to get more of his belongings.

Jasmine walked out of her Apartment, in a bikini, with a towel in her hand as she headed to the pool where Rose was splashing water at Marcus who was covering his hair. "Hey Marcus, guess who I caught sneaking in at six o'clock this morning?" Rose smiled, getting out of the pool and drying her long brown hair. "You?" Marcus laughed. "That's what I said! I used to respect librarians so much." Rose mocked her. "Whatever. Can you just quiet down a little? I still have a raging hangover." Jasmine said making Rose laugh.

"By the way, Have you seen the new guy?" Rose asked Jasmine. "He is such a hottie." Rose said as Jasmine looked towards the entrance after hearing two males laughing. Shock filled her face as she quickly turned around to avoid Kyle's Gaze. "What's the matter?" Rose asked at Jasmine's strange behavior. "It's him!" Jasmine whispered in a horrified tone.

"No way!" Rose said realizing that Kyle was Jasmine's one night stand. Kyle stared at Jasmine trying to verify if she was the one from Toxic. He looked over her and noticed a Tattoo on her lower back of a butterfly and he knew it was Jasmine. "Hold on a second." Kyle told Ryan who stopped halfway to Kyle's new apartment, holding a plasma screen. "Jasmine?" Kyle asked as he neared the two girls. Jasmine gave in and turned to look at Kyle. "What is it?" Jasmine asked. "I just wanted to give you something back." Kyle said reaching into his box as he pulled out a bra and gave it to Jasmine.

The entire building burst into laughter. Ryan at the center of the courtyard, Rose who stood right next to Jasmine, and even Marcus who usually never shows any emotion laughed in the pool. Jasmine fumed and watched as Kyle and Ryan went to the apartment Kyle had just rented. Jasmine ran into her own apartment on the other side of Kyle's, locking the door behind her.


	2. Monster

**Chapter Two: Monster**

"Come on Jas, It wasn't that bad." Rose told Jasmine from outside her door, trying to get her to come out, still dressed in only her bikini with her towel around her body. "Just leave me alone." Jasmine shot back from inside. Rose leaned back against the wall and laughed quietly, her hand wrapping around the vine tattoo around her wrist, remembering how she had gotten it just to piss her dad off a few years ago. While she was deep in thought, a Twenty four year old male with short blonde hair and dark green eyes, walked into the apartment complex wearing a olive green undershirt beneath a black coat and Jeans.

He walked up the stairs on the opposite side of Rose and went to apartment number nine, knocking on the door to see if anyone was home. "You looking for someone?" Rose asked him, taking her back off the wall and walking to the bottom of the stairs. "I'm looking for a Mr. Derek Milano." The man said. "He's my brother." Rose informed him. "Is anything wrong?" She asked. "My name is Sebastian Schroeder, I'm with The LAPD. You're brother is wanted for the distribution of illegal substances." Sebastian answered.

"Illegal Substances? You've got to be mistaken, Derek doesn't sell drugs, He's a Medical student at UCLA." Rose said defending her older brother. The only one in her entire dysfunctional family that she could count on, other than Sam, but he passed away years ago. "We believe that is how he got his hands on the Oxycotin and Vicodin he sold to others." Sebastian said.

"Well, He's not in town." Rose said regretting it from the moment she said it. "Is it possible he might've fled the country?" Sebastian asked her, walking down the flight of stairs. When she didn't respond, He pulled out his card and handed it to her. "If you hear from him, call us. Withholding information on his whereabouts would make you an accomplice. We'll be in touch." Sebastian told Her as he turned and walked past her towards the entrance of the building where his blue Maserati Spyder was waiting.

"You okay?" Marcus asked Rose who had a shocked look on her face as he came out of the pool. Rose didn't respond, at least not verbally. Her legs grew weak and her body went limp as she fainted from the realization her brother had been dealing drugs and had most likely left the country instead of going to a medical convention like he'd told her the day before.

"Whoa." Marcus muttered as he caught Rose before she hit the ground and carried her into his apartment, and set her down on the couch with a pillow under her head. "Is she okay?" Vito Montecarlo, a twenty one year old computer programmer dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, asked as he was walking out of the apartment he shared with Marcus. "I don't know." Marcus said walking over to his sink and soaking a towel before placing the moist towel on her forehead.

"You going somewhere?" Marcus asked. "Tess got me a job interview at her company. I have an interview with the president of WPK in an hour." Vito answered adjusting the laptop in his hand. "I'll take care of Rose. You go to your interview" Marcus told Vito. "Are you sure?" Vito asked running his hands through his shaggy black hair that fell a little over his blue eyes. "Yeah go ahead. I'll stay here until she wakes up." Marcus told Vito who turned and left the apartment, saying goodbye to Marcus who tended to an unconscious Rose.

* * *

"WPK, How may I help you?" Tess said into her Bluetooth as she sat at her desk in the lobby of the WPK Public Relations firm. "Just a second, let me transfer your call." Tess told the man on the other side of the line. "Ms. Woodward, Lady Gaga's publicist is on line one." Tess told the president of WPK, Amanda Woodward. "Give him to Caleb, Tess. I'm busy right now." Amanda said before Tess transferred the phone call.

"Hey Vito." Tess smiled as Marcus's roommate walked into the lobby. "Hey Tess, Is Amanda busy?" Vito asked stopping at her reception desk. "She has a call, I'll see if she's busy." Tess said dialing Amanda once again. "Ms. Woodward, You're 12:30 as here." Tess said as Amanda answered. "Send him up." Amanda told the brown haired receptionist. " Go ahead." Tess told Vito before he walked up the stairs towards the executive offices, where she dreamed she would one day work.

"Hey Tess." Edward VanDam, One of the senior Executives in charge of the clients in acting, asked her as he walked down the stairs. He was dressed in a black business suit, his pepper-and-salt colored black hair was combed back to expose his brown eyes. "Hey Mr. VanDam." Tess answered nonchalantly as she took off her Bluetooth and stood up from her desk. "You going somewhere?" Edward asked her. "I'm going to take my lunch break." She informed him as her replacement came to the desk to take over for the next hour. "You want to head out together? I'm also on my break." Edward asked.

Tess had to think about it for a moment. Was he asking her to just have lunch with him as colleagues or was he asking her on a lunch date? "Sure." Tess smiled as she walked next to him, walking behind him in a grey female business suit as they both walked out of the building, him touching the small of her back as he led her out of the building.

* * *

"Ms. Woodward?" Vito asked, knocking on the door of her office. A blonde haired female with blue eyes looked at Vito standing in the doorway, along with a blonde haired male with blue eyes. "Come in Mr. Montecarlo." Amanda said to Vito. "We'll talk about this later today, Peter." Amanda told Peter who gave her a stern look before turning to the door and walked out, closing the door behind him, leaving Vito inside with Amanda.

"You're friend, Tess Johnson, recommended you for our open Computer Programmer position." Amanda said grabbing his resume from the top of her desk. "You live in Melrose?" Amanda asked a little intrigued. "Yes, Tess and I are neighbors at an apartment complex there." Vito informed her. "Well, I've checked you're reference's and they've all given me excellent reports." Amanda smiled. "Plus, I used to live in your same apartment complex years ago and I've always had a soft spot for residents that live at Melrose Place."

"So, what does that mean.?" Vito asked. "It means, you have a job here at WPK as of tomorrow. I expect you to be in my office before nine in the morning so I can introduce you to the man you'll be working for." Amanda told him. "Thank you so much, Ms. Woodward." Vito said shaking her hand. "Please, call me Amanda." She said. "Right, Amanda. I promise I will not let you down," Vito said as he exited the room. "Like I haven't heard that promise before." Amanda smiled when he was out of hearing range.

* * *

Rose slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room, trying to find out where she was. "Hey Rosie." Marcus said brushing her hair out of her face. "You want to tell me why you fainted?" He asked as she sat up on his couch. "It's nothing, I just hadn't eaten that's all. " Rose explained, not wanting to tell him that Her brother was missing. "Listen I have to go." Rose said before jumping out of the couch, leaving his apartment, and running up the stairs near the entrance into her own apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"Rose!" Marcus called out before heading back to his couch. He sat and rested his head in his palms, his long black hair falling into his face. He grabbed an elastic band from his coffee table and tying his hair into his signature ponytail. As he was doing so, he noticed a small card on the couch next to him. He reached out and grabbed the business card, looking at the information on it. 'Sebastian Schroeder? Where have I heard that name before.' Marcus thought then remembering the male he had seen at her apartment earlier from not long ago.

Sebastian was his College roommate for his freshman year. They had hated each other from the start, and had even tried to switch roommates on several occasions. The fact that they were both studying criminal justice and had all the same classes didn't help at all. He had finally managed to switch roommates by his sophomore year and never saw Sebastian again, but from the looks of it he was doing well.

Marcus had to find out what Sebastian had done to make Rose act the way she was. He grabbed his keys and got up from his couch, exiting the building and heading to his black jeep so he could go pay Sebastian a little visit at the Police station. He entered his jeep and brought the engine to life as he pulled out of the parking lot to get answers from the one person he had hoped to never see again.

* * *

"So how are you liking WPK?" Edward asked Tess as they finished their meal at a bistro across the street of WPK. "It's okay, I just thought I'd get a promotion month's ago." Tess replied honestly. "Well maybe you just needed someone on the inside to recommend you." Edward suggested smiling. "Really, you'd do that for me?" Tess asked. "Anything for a beautiful girl." Edward complimented her.

"Beautiful?" Tess asked him aloud. "Well yeah. You're extremely gorgeous, don't you know that?" Edward said reaching across the table and taking Tess's hand in his. "Thank you." Tess blushed looking away. She had never been complimented by someone. Especially someone who she found slightly attractive. Sure, he was older than the guys she normally found attractive, but she had never had someone find her beautiful. It made her feel beautiful.

"Listen, If you aren't doing anything next weekend, how about you and me go to this restaurant on the strip." Edward asked her rubbing his thumbs over her fingers. Tess felt extremely uncomfortable. She had never been approached by a man so forwardly and sort of liked the attention. Now she understood why other female's dressed provocatively at the office. They all wanted attention from the men at the office. "Sure, why not." Tess smiled at Edward.

* * *

Rose sat on Derek's bed, thinking about what she had just learned. Derek had been with her through everything. From her mom and Sam's death to when her older sisters and father weren't there for her. Derek was the only guy she thought was good. Now Sebastian had ruined all that for her. She looked around the room and noticed an envelope sticking out of the top drawer of his Dresser. She walked over and grabbed the envelope, opening it and pulling a letter out.

_"Dear Rose,_

_If you're reading this letter, that means the police have come by to look for me. I know how selfish it is of me to ask this of you, since it took you so long to recover from your last relapse, but I need you to give a client of mine a supply of drugs I have hidden. I was involved with some very dangerous people who could hurt you which is why it is very important that you pull this off while I'm gone. _

_The drugs are hidden under the floor boards beneath my bed. The trade off was supposed to go on this Tuesday night at Toxic at midnight. The man who you'll need to give the drugs to will be sitting in the far back corner. Under the strobe lights. Just give him the supply and get out of there. I can't afford for you to get involved with them._

_-Your brother, Derek."_

Rose dropped the letter and walked over to Derek's bed pushing it out of the way, revealing a loose floorboard. She bent over and lifted it slowly, revealing a small black box under the floorboards. She lifted the box and opened the lid, peeking inside. It was full of little baggies of white pills that she hadn't seen in a long time. In the past, she would always turn to drugs when she was feeling stressed and overwhelmed but she had made a promise to herself that she would stay clean and sober. Now all she had to do was give the drugs to Derek's client and hopefully everything would be over.

* * *

"I'm looking for officer Schroeder." Marcus told the officer sitting behind the counter at the police station. "May I ask who's asking?" The officer asked. "Jenkins, Marcus Jenkins." Marcus said. "And the reason for your visit?" The officer inquired. "I have some information pertaining to his current case." He answered. "Go ahead." The officer told Marcus opening the door and letting him behind the counter. "He's in the evidence locker." He said pointing to a door at the far end of the hall. "You'll have to wait for a moment though, visitors aren't allowed inside."

Marcus walked to the door and waited for an officer inside to approach him. "I'm looking for Sebastian Schroeder." Marcus informed him, the officer turning around and disappearing into aisles of evidence. "Who wants me?" Sebastian asked appearing before Marcus, leaving the evidence locker carrying a folder in his hand. "I am. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the case you're working on?" Marcus said following Sebastian to a room across from the evidence locker.

"You look familiar, don't I know you from somewhere?" Sebastian asked as he emptied the contents of the folder onto the table. "Marcus Jenkins. We went to college together?" Marcus said trying to remind him, noticing a paper on the table contained Rose and Derek's names. "Aren't you the one who lost the internship with Detective Roberts to me?" Sebastian asked, smiling cause he loved rubbing it in Marcus's face. "Yeah, that's me. Listen I was wondering if you could tell me anything about Rose Milano?" Marcus asked.

"I can't tell you, Confidential." Sebastian murmured pinning pages from the folder onto a board. "Right, I understand. Sorry for bothering you." Marcus said leaving Sebastian's office, and walking out of the police station. He entered his Black Jeep and looked around to see if anyone was watching and pulled out a sheet of paper from the inside of his black Jacket that he had taken from Sebastian's desk when he wasn't paying attention. "Damn it, Derek. You're such an idiot." Marcus mumbled to himself as he read the contents of the paper.

* * *

The sun set on the horizon ash Tess waited at the bus stop for the bus that took her from WPK to her apartment, on Melrose. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she was interrupted by the hum of a sports car as it approached. She slowly opened one of her green eyes to see Edward parked at the bus stop staring at her. "You need a ride?" He asked smiling the smile she had seen most of the day.

"Sure." she responded walking over and entering his convertible. She sat in the passenger seat across from him feeling uncomfortable as he stared at her. "I live at-" Tess started to say before she was cut off. "4616 Melrose Place." He interrupted. "How did you know?" Tess smiled. "It's my job to know where people live. Celebrities or not." He explained.

They drove down the road, Edward rubbing Tess's thigh as he drove. His forceful grip was making her beyond uncomfortable as he pulled over to an empty parking lot away from the city streets. "What're we doing here?" Tess asked. "I just wanted to talk." He responded, leaning towards her, giving her a kiss. Her very first kiss. He continued to push himself on her, making her push him off. "Edward, stop it!" She yelled pushing him off. "Don't worry Tess, Just enjoy the ride." He said unbuckling his belt. "No! Edward No!" Tess shouted as she realized what he was going to do. He was going to take away her virginity. "Edward Stop!" She shouted once again.

**Authors Note: Hooray Chapter two! Okay so Cliffhanger! Here's a recap on this chapters events. Rose Learned her brother was a drug dealer and is trying to get her to deal. Will she relapse or remain strong? and who is this mystery client????? Tess meets a seemingly normal guy... who goes ahead and rapes her! She wanted to save herself for her prince charming on their wedding night. Damn you Edward VanDam! Vito is hired by the successful Vixon, Amanda. Everyone knows her for her backstabbing and manipulative ways. And last but not least, Marcus stole from the police! how dare he? that's a big no-no! shame on you! =D But he had good intentions right? Okay, When I first posted the first chapter, I was confused of the location the apartments and everything but I got it Fixed! I replaced chapter one with the new version so read that. I'm going to stop rambling. Have Fun!!!! Review!!!! Also, Catch the new Melrose Place on Tuesday nights on the CW in the US. Check your local listings. The show isn't doing amazing in ratings so It could always use more viewers. P.S. Check my profile to get a better idea of what Melrose Place looks like and to learn where you're character lives. I forgot. Edward Vandam belongs to my friend Orochi-ne. The Edward Vandam in this story has no relation to the Edward Vandam in his story other than the name if he ever decides to post it. which is highly unlikely.**


	3. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Chapter Three: Big Girls Don't Cry**

Tess sat in the floor of her shower, water running down her face as she cried to herself, Her brown hair sticking to her face with the water as she held her legs to her chest. She attempted to clean herself of what had occurred the night before, still feeling dirty from having had her virginity taken by force. "Tess, Get out of there!" Jasmine shouted from outside the bathroom, banging on the door. "My shift at the library starts in an hour, and I've got to shower."

Tess shut the water off and wiped her eyes, wrapping a towel around her body as she opened the door. "What the hell were you doing in there so long?" Jasmine asked. "I…. I just have a lot on my mind." Tess mumbled, unable to tell Jasmine what happened to her. She walked past her roommate and entered her room, slamming the door behind her, laying down on her bed and hugging her pillow closely, as she continued to cry, watching as the sunrise cracked through the blinds.

* * *

Aryanna stood behind the counter of the bank checking the balance of the woman standing in front of her, trading in her usual leather jacket, white t-shirt and jeans for a loose button-down shirt and black knee length skirt that all female employees had to wear, with her blindingly white hair in a bun exposing her green eyes that were usually hidden behind her hair. "So you want to deposit four hundred and fifty dollars?" Aryanna asked typing the amount on the computer as she handed the woman her money. "It's all set. Thank you for trusting Los Angeles bank with your financial needs." Aryanna smiled withdrawing the money as the woman gave her a smile and walked out of the bank.

She looked around and noticed the bank was basically empty. "I'm going to go get a cup of coffee, can you call me if anyone comes in wanting to make a withdrawal?" Aryanna asked Maricarmen Aarons, the female bank-teller who stood at the other counter for the deposits. "Okay." Maricarmen replied, sighing and picking up her novel to read since no one was at the bank at such an early hour.

Aryanna walked into the break room and walked over to the espresso and started to prepare herself a cup when her manager, Leila Martin, walked into the room. "Aryanna, How many times do I have to tell you not to receive you're mail here?" Leila told Aryanna as she placed a group of letters onto the table and walked into her office. Aryanna walked to the table and picked up the letters and went through them. The census, her phone bill, and a few other utility bills for her apartment. She was about to open them when Maricarmen called her from outside. "Aryanna, Client." she said sticking her head into the break room. "Okay." Aryanna mumbled placing the letters into her book bag before walking out, to her counter, to help her next customer.

* * *

"What do you mean you're cutting me off?" Ryan asked his father. "This is about your new girlfriend isn't it? Haven't you realized she's just with you for your money?" Ryan exclaimed, his father hanging up on him as he left his apartment, shutting his phone and stuffing it inside his pocket. He locked the door to apartment number ten and headed down the stair opposite to Rose and Derek's apartment.

"You going somewhere?" Rose asked, sitting in a lawn chair beside the pool, reading Vampire Kisses VI: Royal Blood. "Just to the Café. You know if you keep reading those books, one of these days, you're going to start believing you're a vampire." Ryan told her. "Too late, I'm already halfway there." Rose smirked, trying to act casual as she had before learning her brother left the country so no one would think something was wrong. "See you Rose." Ryan chuckled as he exited the arch that led to the street where his car was parked.

* * *

"Ms. Woodward, I'm here." Vito stated as he entered Amanda Woodward's office at the top floor of WPK public relations firm, changing his black t-shirt and jeans for a business suit. "You're ten minutes late." She stated looking at him for a second from a stack of papers she was reading over. "I would've been here earlier, but you know traffic in Los Angeles." Vito said. "Yes I do, Take a seat." She ordered as Vito sat down in one of the two chairs in front of her desk. She Reached to her phone and called her secretary. "Ella, Contact the computer programming supervisor. His intern is here." Amanda told her. "Yes, Ms. Woodward." Ella responded.

"Mr. Montecarlo, meet your Mentor for the time-bring." Amanda said standing up and walking to the door, opening it. "Edward VanDam." She said, as Edward walked into the room running his fingers through his pepper-and-salt black hair as he walked into the room. "Good Morning, Vito. Ready to learn the ropes?" Edward asked shaking Vito's hand. "Yes sir." Vito responded smiling, unaware of what his mentor had done to his neighbor the night before.

* * *

"Sebastian, we got a call of a hostage situation at a department store." Officer Thomas Burke, Sebastian's partner told him as he entered the room, where Sebastian worked on the daily crossword puzzle from the West Hollywood Reporter, the same local newspaper Rose worked for as an advice columnist and occasionally critiqued movies and books. "Is there a single gunman or a group of gunman." Sebastian asked, getting up from his chair and retrieving his black coat from his coat rack and following Officer Burke out towards their police cruiser.

"So far, only one gunman has been identified. The chief wants you to work as a negotiator, while I and a few other officers attempt to sneak in and free the hostages." Officer Burke explained to Sebastian as they both entered squad car 180. "You ready for another day in the streets of L.A?" Sebastian asked as he drove out of the car lot. "Ready as I'll ever be." Thomas laughed, turning on the siren as Sebastian and him sped through the streets.

* * *

Tess sat on her bed looking outside of her window as her neighbors passed by, going on with their lives, as she spent her day off locked inside her apartment. She touched the bruise on her wrist that Edward had given her when he had pinned her down. She felt overwhelmed. Humiliated. Defiled. Angry. Hurt. And full of fear. She also felt that she had asked for it. She Felt guilty. She also kept thinking about how she could've avoided it. She could've turned down his ride home but she still said yes. She could've said no when he asked her out to dinner at lunch. She could've also said no when he wanted to have lunch.

She heard a small noise and jumped off the bed. She had the feeling someone was watching her and fear washed over her body. "Hello?" She whispered looking around. She noticed a pen from her desk had fallen onto the wooden floor. Her phone rang causing her to jump again. Recently, everything seemed to freak her out. She walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" Tess asked. "Tess, I'm Dr. Faris, you wanted to set up an appointment?" The female doctor asked from the other side of the phone. "Yes, I just wanted a general check-up. Check for STD's, Pregnancies." Tess said with a lump in her throat. "Well I had a cancellation so I have an open spot today at three." Dr. Faris offered. "I'll be there." Tess said sitting back down on her bed. "I'll see you today." Dr. Faris said. "See you." Tess responded, hanging up before resuming to stare outside her window.

* * *

Aryanna entered the break room and checked the mini-fridge for her lunch. "Oh, Crap!" Aryanna mumbled, realizing she had forgotten her lunch at home. "What wrong?" Maricarmen asked poking her head over Aryanna's shoulder. "I left my leftover Lasagna at home." Aryanna mumbled. "You want half of my veggieburger?" Maricarmen offered. "As much as I love eating flavorless vegetable cakes between two buns, I'll pass." Aryanna told Maricarmen. "I think I'll just go to my apartment and eat it there. I'll be back in an hour." Aryanna told Maricarmen, grabbing her keys and book bag and walking out of the bank, releasing her blindingly white hair from it's bun and letting it fall over her eyes as she walked to her new red jeep.

Aryanna pulled into the parking lot of her closed, ten floor apartment building and stopped the car. She walked up the stairs of her apartment and was shocked by what she saw. Every single thing she owned was thrown into the hallway outside her door. "What the hell…" She mumbled walking to her door and attempting to open it, only to learn that the locks have been changed. She grabbed a noted that had been taped onto her door and read sections of it aloud. "late payments….. Failure to pay….. Eviction." Aryanna laughed incredulously.

"Where the hell am I supposed to go." Aryanna whispered to herself as she grabbed a few of her clothes off of the ground and piled them into a laundry basket. She knew she was behind on some payments but never got an eviction notice from the landlord. If it wasn't for the bills she was receiving from California University where she attended the School of Finances, she would've had enough money to pay her rent. She gathered what she could and took it to her Jeep. She had just moved in a few months ago and the only things she had in her apartment were the things she brought with her from her dorm room, so it only took a few trips to put everything in her car.

She had been so stressed with the situation, she had forgotten to eat and returned to the bank on an empty stomach. She entered the back door wondering where the hell she was going to spend the night. She had too much pride to go to her brother. He would have a field day if he learned she had been evicted, and she didn't really know Leila and Maricarmen that well to ask them if she could crash at their place. She would be paid at the end of the month which was two weeks away so she was currently broke. It seemed as if she was going to spend the nights on the streets.

* * *

Ryan entered Grayson's Café. It was far from his everyday route but the Coffee here was worth it. He walked over to the counter where a brown haired female handed a customer a toffee nut latte. Ryan walked in, texting his party planner for his Nineteenth birthday party this weekend at the apartment Complex, not even looking up as he ordered his drink. "One Mocha Frappucino to go. No foam" Ryan said to the clerk. " Coming right u… Ryan?" The clerk asked causing him to look up from his blackberry.

"Oh my god, Ryan Magnin, I haven't seen you since graduation." The clerk said looking at him in disbelief. "Sam." Ryan chuckled recognizing his classmate. Not only his classmate, but his ex-girlfriend who he broke up with during senior year when he had learned she had slept with his best friend. "What are you doing here?" He asked, placing his blackberry into his jacket pocket.

"This is my dad's café. I'm working here part time while I study at California University." Samantha answered. Ryan mentally slapped himself. Of course this was her father's café, Her name was Samantha Grayson. "What about you? Anything new?" She asked as she prepared his Frappuccino. "I backpacked through Europe over the summer. I got back a few months ago and decided to take a year off before college. Right now I'm focusing on my music career." Ryan told her.

"You're still singing?" Samantha asked. "We just started doing open mike nights. You should come sometime." She offered. "Really?" Ryan asked. "Sure. Just come by this Saturday." She said. "Actually I can't do Saturday. I'm having my birthday party on that day." Ryan informed her contemplating inviting her. He saw her face and realized she was expecting him to invite her. _What the Heck? _He thought. _We had a great thing going on in high school. Maybe this is our chance to start over again with a clean slate._

"Would you like to come?" Ryan asked her. "Sure. I'd love to catch up." Samantha told him. He grabbed a business card, which contained his blackberry number and address, from his wallet and handed it to Her. "Ryan Magnin, Professional Singer and Guitarist." Samantha said reading his information out loud and laughing. "What so funny?" Ryan asked. "Professional? Kind of cocky aren't you?" She asked. "Just give me my frap." Ryan laughed as she handed him his Mocha Frappuccino. He handed her his credit card and she swiped it through the cash register. "It says your card is maxed out." Samantha told him. "You know what? It's on the house." Samantha said handing him his card back. He walked out of the café and looked at her through the window one last time before entering his car and pulling out of the curb.

* * *

"So you understand how us computer programmers fit into this company?" Edward asked Vito as they both walked into an empty office. "Pretty much Mr. Van Dam." Vito answered. "Ah, Call me Edward. We're all friends here." Edward told Vito slapping him on his back. "Right, Edward." Vito smiled awkwardly. "This Vito is Your office." Edward told him. "I get my own office? I only expected a cubicle." Vito told Edward surprised. "Nonsense. Here at WPK, We only have the best of the best." Edward laughed.

"Congratulations, Vito!" Tess shouted as she entered the office, not seeing Edward who had his back turned to her. "Thanks, Tess. I want you to meet my boss." Vito told Tess as Edward turned around and looked at Tess. Tess slowly backed away from initial shock before recomposing herself so Vito would not think of anything. "We've already met." Edward said smiling at Tess before grabbing her hand and kissing it. Tess winced at the act but tried not to show her distress.

"I didn't make it home until late last night so I just wanted to say congrats." Tess told Vito, flashbacks of Edward sleeping with her the previous night going through her head making her slightly dizzy. "Thanks a lot. Edward and I are heading out for lunch. You want to come with us?" Vito asked Tess. "No!" Tess shouted startling Vito. "I mean, I can't. I have a doctors appointment in half an hour." Tess said. "Thanks for inviting me though." Tess finished as she left Vito's office.

"That was weird." Vito mumbled to Edward. "She's probably just scared of going to the doctor." Edward said trying to explain why Tess was acting the way she was, even though he knew what it probably was. "You want to head out?" Edward asked Vito, quickly changing the subject. "Yeah lets go." Vito said following Edward out of his office and going to lunch with his neighbors rapist.

* * *

"I want an escape car." The gunman told Sebastian through the bank telephone as Sebastian waited outside of the department stores with the rest of the police officers from the Los Angeles police force. "The car is on it's way, just don't hurt any of the hostages." Sebastian tried to convince the gunman. "How do I know you'll follow through? Cops like you always lie to get what you want." The gunman accused. "Sir, My job as a Police officer is to protect the citizens of this city. I will do whatever it takes to do my job." Sebastian answered, the gunman sighing loudly on the other side. "All right." He answered. "No funny business. I am armed."

With that, the gunman hung up the phone. Sebastian sighed. He hated hold-ups. They always took too damn long. "Officer Schroeder, Call for you." An officer said holding up a cell phone. "Yes?" Sebastian asked, taking the phone in his hands and placing it on his ear.

"Sebastian? It's Burke. My team is ready to ambush the gunman. Do we have a go?" He asked. Sebastian thought about it. He knew the consequences of an ambush. The gunman could be startled and fire at the officers or grab a hostage and kill them before being shot himself. Either way, someone always came out injured or dead. "Affirmative. Green for Ambush." Sebastian told his partner before the call ended.

Sebastian listened, waiting to her a gunshot in a matter of seconds. Seconds passed, each and every one making him more anxious. Suddenly, he heard six shots. A .9 mm just emptied out. Then silence. The silence was cut off by the shouts of the chief of police. "Lets move it! Everyone get in there!" he shouted. Sebastian looked as officers passed him here and there. It took him a while before he responded and followed the other officers into the department store.

"Burke?" Sebastian shouted as the officers carried the gunman away in handcuffs. "Someone call the paramedics!" Someone shouted from the back of the store, near the back door where Burke and his team entered. Sebastian pushed his way through his fellow officers, occasionally bumping into clothes racks and such. When he arrived to the center, he was surprised by what he saw.

Officer Thomas Burke, lay on the ground, bleeding profusely from a bullet wound through his chest. Sebastian ripped Thomas's uniform open and found that his bulletproof vest faulty and the bullet had protruded it with ease. "Someone get the paramedics!" Sebastian shouted, as he attempted to revive his friend by trying to keep his blood flowing with both hands and his chest and pumped. "Get help!" He shouted to the officers around him who spread out, a paramedic entering the circle and loading Burke, who's eyes became glassy, on to the gurney.

* * *

Aryanna stood at her register, helping a client deposit an amount of money. "I want to deposit some money in my deposit box." A woman told Aryanna as she held on tightly to her purse. "You have your key?" Aryanna asked as the woman dug through her purse, showing Aryanna the large amount of money she had in her purse. "It's right here." The woman responded, showing Aryanna the key. "Right this way please." Aryanna told the woman as she led her to the back room. The woman inserted the key into the safe and placed what must've been millions into the box, no wonder she held onto it so tightly. "Thank you so much young lady." The woman told her as she walked out the way she came in.

"You going to lock up?" Maricarmen asked her as she emptied the register of the money people had deposited. "Sure." Aryanna answered, also emptying out the register as Maricarmen locked the front door of the bank. "See you Aryanna." Maricarmen told Aryanna as she exited the back doors of the bank, Aryanna turning off the lights of the Bank as she headed to the back room to grab her stuff when she noticed the woman had left her key in the lock on her safety deposit box.

She still had no idea where she was going to spend the night. She didn't have money to rent a hotel room so it looked like she was going to spend the night in her car. She slowly crept to the safe and opened it, revealing the millions of dollars inside. The woman would probably never notice if she took a small amount. She looked around and stuck her hand inside the box, grabbing a few stacks of Benjamin's and stuffing them into her purse.

The Regent Beverly Wilshire Penthouse suite was 7,500 dollars a night and she had more than enough to spend a week there. Sure, she felt guilty, but she would have a roof over her head for the night. Plus, she could get ahead in her college payments. She walked to her jeep and unbuttoned her white blouse and replaced it with one of her many white tees before putting on her black leather jacket. She entered her Jeep and drove to the most expensive hotel in L.A. to sleep in their most expensive room. Life was looking up for her, as long as she never got caught.

* * *

Tess sat on the examination bed of Dr. Faris's office. Dr. Faris was a young woman in her early thirties with bleach blond hair and big brown eyes. She sat on a stool as she inserted a needle into Tess's vein and pulled out blood. "So when will we find out if I'm pregnant?" Tess asked Dr. Faris. "You said you had sexual intercourse yesterday. It's far too soon to tell. You didn't use protection?" She asked Tess as she pulled off the rubber band that was tied around Tess's bicep.

"Um. No." Tess answered sheepishly. "We'll have to schedule a follow-up appointment to check for possible pregnancy and to check again for Std's. Some Sexually transmitted diseases take longer to appear than others so it's imperative that you come." Dr. Faris told Tess, pulling the needle of Tess's blood out of her vein.

"Okay." Tess answered as The Doctor placed a band-aid over where she drew blood. "During you're examination, I noticed a few bruises. Are you okay?" She asked Tess. "I'm fine Dr. Faris." Tess lied. "Call me Sarah, Tess. Are you sure the sex was consensual?" Sarah asked Tess who hesitated to answer. "Of course, My boyfriend and I just forgot to use protection." Tess lied.

"Listen, I see victims of Sexual abuse and Rape everyday. If you need to speak to someone, just know that my door is always open." Sarah told Tess with a warm smile. "I'll keep that in mind." Tess said with a fake smile. "Can I go now?" She asked. "Everything's done. You're free to leave now." Sarah told Tess, who walked out of her office. She knew Tess was lying, but also knew that rape victims had to come out on their own. She just hoped she had gotten through to the female.

**Author's Note: I know some of you wanted Tess to be saved and I contemplated having someone rescue her, but decided against it. It'll make for a more interesting storyline. I thought long and hard about what reason Aryanna should have to steal from the company she works for and decided, "Hey, Why not get her evicted and become homeless!" Ryan's officially broke and It's all his father's fault. But on the upside, He did reunite with his high school sweetheart. What's with Edward being Vito's boss? Talk about awkward if he ever finds out his boss raped one of his good friends. Poor Sebastian, Losing a colleague is very traumatic, but now that a position is open on the police force will a resident swoop in for the kill? (i.e. Marcus?). Also, like other Television shows, characters can be written out, but I will only write a character out with the person who submitted the character's approval. Reader's If you hate someone, oh well. If you submit another character is up to you. Also, If you'd like to see your character go through a particular issue, PM me. I'm open to all ideas. Also I'm also letting the creators of the submitted characters submit Business clothes, Swim suits, and Night clothes cause not everyone wears the same clothes all the time.**

**Next Chapter: It's Tuesday, meaning it's time for Rose to go through with Her brother's drug deal. Who's the customer and what will happen? Jasmine, is just spending another day working when a person from her past returns. Who is he and what does he want with her? Amanda Woodward, The Wicked Bitch of the West Coast finally reveals her plans to a Doctor Peter Burns, A.K.A. Jensen's uncle. Speaking of which, Who is invading his house and why? Find out next week….. On Melrose Place!**


	4. Lips Like Morphine

Chapter Four: Lips Like Morphine

"Now, Either You tell me what the hell you're planning, Amanda." Peter yelled at Amanda as he entered her office at WPK. "Keep it down, will you? This is my business and if I let you patronize me in front of them, then they will think they can do the same." Amanda told Peter as she walked over to her door and closed it.

"I am your husband. You need to tell me why some man continues to call you at our home, asking for you." Peter confronted her. "I'm dating him." Amanda said plainly. "What?" Peter asked. "It's not what you think. I'm just doing it to gain a property that is very valuable to me." Amanda explained as she returned to her seat.

"But you are sleeping with him aren't you." Peter accused. "Whatever it takes to get what I want." Amanda replied, Peter turning around and staring out the window at the offices below. Amanda stood up from her chair and walked over to Peter, Wrapping her arms around him and turned him around, giving him a light kiss. "But at the end of the day I always return to you." Amanda told him, a smile spreading across his face. "By the way, I want a divorce." She told him as she returned to her desk, giving him a light smile.

"Jasmine, I need you to reshelf these books." Kara, The Chief Librarian of the library where jasmine works, said handing Jasmine a cart full of reference books. "Fine." Jasmine muttered as she grabbed the cart and pushed it towards the part of the library where the reference books were kept. She picked up a book, grabbed a ladder and started to climb up to the top of the shelf to reshelf the book.

She shoved the book into an open slot and began to climb back down, only to fall backwards. "Whoa!" a male voice said from below her just seconds before catching her in his arms. The male who had caught her, stood at 6'1 with dark brown short hair with spikes in the front and blue eyes. He was dressed in designer clothes and was muscular as he held her.

"Blake, What are you doing here?" Jasmine said as she hopped out of his arms and straightened herself out, after seeing the man in front of her. "I've been looking for you Jasmine. I'm here to talk to you about our son." Blake responded. "I don't know what you're talking about." Jasmine said as she began to walk away.

"The son you left me with nine years ago." Blake reminded her. "I was sixteen!" Jasmine protested. "And I was seventeen. You think I was ready to take care of a child on my own? No. But At least I didn't run away from my responsibilities." Blake retorted. "I didn't have a choice. Do you think I wanted to leave my son? No. My parent's moved us away after I gave birth." Jasmine replied holding her breath.

"So where is he?" Jasmine asked, searching for their nine year old son around the library. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Three years ago, Preston was diagnosed with Leukemia. He died later that year." Blake responded. "Why are you telling me this?" Jasmine asked, a tear running down her eye. "Because….. His doctors believed it was hereditary."

"Dear Avalon," Rose said aloud as she read one of the letters she had received at Melrose Weekly, the newspaper she worked at as an advice columnist and occasionally criticizes movies and Books. Avalon was her codename because she was supposed to remain anonymous for the Reader's sake. "I've been seeing this girl for a while and we've been on two dates but I'm not attracted to her. How do I let her down gently? -Charlie" Rose continued to think aloud.

"What are you going to tell the poor boy?" Shonda, Rose's boss and one of her best friends asked, sitting on the couch of Rose's office. Shonda had a dark skin tone with Caramel colored eyes and short wavy black hair with a thick figure. "I'm going to tell him to…." Rose began to answer before stopping to think. "That's what I thought." Shonda laughed to herself. "I can give him great advice. I've been doing it for six months now!" Rose retorted. "So what're you going to tell the boy." Shonda asked, doing another one of her monthly tests.

"There's no easy way to reject her, but there is a right way. First of all, Call her, don't email. It may seem more painful but it guarantees that your conversation will be brief. If you send an email, she'll spend hours picking it apart with her best friend and agonizing over the response. Once you have her on the line, tell her she's a great woman, but you haven't felt a connection and don't think you should see each other anymore. Hope it all works out. -Avalon." Rose said aloud as she typed her response onto the desktop before her.

"Damn, You are good." Shonda laughed as she stood up from the couch and headed to the door. "Did you ever doubt me?" Rose said cockily. "See you later little Milano." Shonda said before leaving Rose alone in her office. Rose glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed it was a quarter to five. She had seven hours left til she had to go to Toxic where Derek's mystery client would be waiting to pick up the pills. She grabbed her light brown leather book bag and checked once again to make sure the baggie of pills was still inside before getting up and leaving her office, locking the door behind her. She got on her Harley and drove out of the small office building, not even bothering to put on her helmet, the wind flowing through her brown hair as she headed home.

"Jensen you have a visitor." Jensen's boss Tony said from the entrance of the garage. Jensen rolled out from under the pickup he was working on and wiped his forehead with his rag before heading over to where Tony stood. Standing beside Tony was a woman who Jensen was very familiar. "Make it quick." Tony told Jensen, giving him a quick wink before walking away to work on another car.

"Matilda, what are you doing here?" Jensen asked the woman whom he had slept with days before for money. "I didn't know where else to go, Jensen." Matilda explained, running her hand through her hair in thought. "What did you do?" Jensen asked tentatively. "I left Samuel." Matilda said referring to her husband.

"What? Are you crazy?" Jensen asked her trying to keep his voice down. "You of all people know how unhappy I've been with him. I just…. Needed to get away for a while." Matilda answered. "And you decided to come to me?" Jensen asked in disbelief. "You're the only person I could trust." Matilda responded. Jensen took a deep breath and thought about what he was going to do. "Just go to my apartment, I get off in about four hours. See you there." Jensen told her, handing her his key.

"I'll see you then." Matilda answered, kissing Jensen on the cheek quickly before walking away. When she was out of hearing range, the other mechanics wolf whistling at Jensen. "Where'd you find a woman like that?" another mechanic asked. "Shut up." Jensen said wiping his hands on his rag. "Everyone back to work!" Tony shouted as he came up behind Jensen, patting him on the back. "No more visitors." Tony warned him. "Comprende?" "Sure thing, Tony." Jensen responded as he headed back to the pick-up he was fixing.

"Just sign the damn papers. This poor excuse of a man is minutes away from asking me to marry him, and if you want a share of the money and the property, then stop whining, and sign the goddamn papers!" Amanda yelled at Peter in the kitchen of her condo as Peter cooked her dinner. "Not until I have my lawyers look at it." Peter smiled. "Dammit Peter, can you get over your huge ego and just sign the papers." Amanda shouted.

"Not changing my mind." Peter smiled. "Whatever, I'm out of here." Amanda said as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Peter shouted from the kitchen. "I have a date. Lets see if I can't get a ring out of this ass." Amanda said as she walked out of their apartment. Peter watched as she entered the elevator down the hall. "Where are you going?" Peter asked himself as he grabbed his keys and left the condo, on Amanda's trail.

Blake and Jasmine walked into the cardiology floor of UCLA. "What are we doing here?" Jasmine asked Blake as he opened a series of doors on the floor. "Searching for a doctor who can keep a secret and has some knowledge on cancer." Blake answered before seeing a door at the end of the hallway. "Thank god he's still here!" Blake exclaimed as he rushed to the office with Jasmine following close behind. "Who's still here?" Jasmine asked looking at the doctors name on the plaque beside the door

Blake opened the door in one quick motion to find a man with black hair and brown eyes in his early forties sitting at a desk, signing some paperwork. "Dr. Mancini, I need some help." Blake said to the man who looked at him in disbelief. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Dr. Mancini asked Blake. Blake walked to Dr. Mancini's desk and shook his hand. "My name is Blake Corwin, I transferred here today from Seattle Grace Hospital in Seattle. Nice to meet you." Blake said introducing himself.

"Is there a reason you've come to see me?" Michael Mancini asked Blake. "I've heard about the work you've done treating the Hodgkin's disease of an Amanda Woodward about fifteen years ago. We have reason to believe Jasmine here, might have leukemia." Blake blurted out. "I might not! I haven't been sick." Jasmine retorted. "Will you two get out of my office?" Michael asked the two. "Not until you help us." Blake said. "You're not going to leave are you?" Michael asked. "Not at all." Blake smiled, knowing he was going to get what he wanted.

Michael operated the MRI in which Jasmine lay in. "We'll get the results in a few seconds. Is there anything else you want to bother me about? Is the sun too hot for you?" Michael asked Blake sarcastically. "That'll be all." Blake smiled. "You can come out now." Michael told Jasmine through the mike as she came out of the MRI. "Damn Interns are becoming more stubborn each year." Michael Mancini murmured underneath his breath as he looked at the results on the screen in front of him.

Jensen knocked on the door of his apartment, holding a brown paper bag with boxes of Chinese food inside. He had gone to get some take out for him and Matilda at a little Chinese restaurant down the street, picking up Chow Mein and Fried Rice for the two of them right after work. He knocked again, and waited for Matilda to open the door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his copy and opened the door. What he found truly shocked him.

Matilda lay on the ground, bruises covering her body, slightly unconscious. "My God, Matilda!" Jensen said as he ran over to her, dropping the food in the process. "What happened to you?" Jensen asked, cupping her face in his hands as her eyes fluttered open. "My Husband. He followed me here." Matilda muttered before closing her eyes again. Jensen put her head on top of a pillow and ran outside his apartment.

"Help!" Jensen shouted. "I need help." He said once again before Marcus exited his apartment. "What's going on?" Marcus asked. "My friend, Matilda. She's been beat. I need you to call an ambulance." Jensen answered. "I have a car, I can get her to the hospital in a matter of minutes." Marcus offered. "Fine, Just hurry. She slipped out of consciousness." Jensen told Marcus as the two of them ran back into Jensen's apartment to get Matilda.

Rose walked into toxic dressed in a red top with a tight black miniskirt and knee length boots. She adjusted the black jacket she wore over her top and walked to the bar, where Kyle wiped the counter down with a damp towel. "What's your poison?" Kyle asked Rose. "Give me vodka." Rose said sitting down on a stool. She casually looked around to the back corner of Toxic under the strobe lights to see if the person she was supposed to give the pills to was already there. Nothing. It was empty. She checked her watch and read the time. 11:47. She still had time. She was curious as to who was the person she was supposed to sell the pills to.

"Here." Kyle told Rose as he handed her a glass of vodka. She lifted the glass and drank it all at once. "That's pretty strong. You might want to slow down with that." Kyle suggested. "Just something to calm my nerves. I'm okay now." Rose responded. "What're you nervous about?" Kyle asked. Rose thought of all the things and decided to settle on the most believable thing she could come up with.

"I'm writing an article on blind dates." Rose said. "I thought you were an advice columnist?" Kyle pondered. "It's a test run for a possible promotion." Rose said, feeling confident. "Well good luck. Drink's on the house." Kyle said as he grabbed her glass and refilled it. "Thanks Kyle." Rose said as she drank her second glass of Vodka before getting up to the table to meet the buyer.

When she neared the table, she saw someone was already waiting there. They must've arrived when she was drinking. She walked to the table and sat across from the guy at the table. From what she could see, He had short brown hair and was dressed in a button-down shirt and jeans. "You have it?" He asked, turning to look at her. "Yes. All of it." Rose responded, looking into his green eyes. "Good." He responded, handing her money underneath the table. She took the money and reached into her pocket and pulled out the pills quickly handing them over to him. "Pleasure doing business with you." Rose said, getting up from her chair as she headed for the bathroom, a nauseous feeling coming over her.

"Hey, Where are you going?" The guy who had just bought the drugs from her asked as he grabbed her wrist. "The Parties just getting started." He said as he held a pill in his hand. He put the pill in front of her face as she looked at it. She began to remember how she felt whenever she popped a pill. She felt sedated, like her problems just disappeared. In one word, she just felt…. Happy. She knew she shouldn't have done what she did next but she couldn't stop herself. She took the pill and swallowed. Suddenly her nausea disappeared and for the first time in a long time, she felt good. She returned to her chair across from the guy as he popped a pill too. This was going to be a long night.

Peter sat in his car outside of Montgomery's, an up-and-coming restaurant in L.A. He had seen Amanda walk inside with a man with black hair about a half hour but hadn't been able to get himself to get out of the car. He was curious about who the man was but if Amanda was telling him the truth, he would just embarrass her and probably lose out on the his opportunity to gain a new property. He had decided he had waited long enough. He got out of his car and paced into the restaurant, searching for Amanda as he went in.

He spotted Amanda sitting across from the man as she slowly drank some wine. He walked up to them casually and walked up to them. "Amanda Woodward?" Peter asked in fake shock. "I haven't seen you in years." Peter asked before seeing an engagement ring on her finger. "What's this?" Peter asked in surprise. "George here just proposed." Amanda said in fake excitement. "I'm happy for the both of you. I better go. Nice to meet you George-" Peter said offering his hand to the man across from Amanda. "Magnin. George Magnin." The man said shaking Peter's hand.

"The MRI shows no tumors." Michael told Jasmine and Blake. "What does this mean?" Jasmine asked completely clueless. "You don't have leukemia." Dr. Mancini told her, causing her to jump on Blake in excitement. "Oh My God, Thank you so much Dr. Mancini!" Jasmine said as she got off of Blake awkwardly. She hadn't been that close to him since the day she left him in Wichita, Kansas. "I have surgery in the morning. Can you two just leave." Michael said as he left them in the MRI room.

"Thanks, for warning me about the leukemia." Jasmine said awkwardly. "No problem." Blake said quickly before leaving her alone in the room. He couldn't trust himself to be alone with her. He still loved her and he knew if he stayed there long enough, he would fall for her again. Jasmine looked at Blake in disbelief as he left. He had looked for her for years and now that she was healthy, he didn't even care. She grabbed her sweater and left the room, still thinking about how Blake didn't care for her anymore.

"We're going to have to keep her here overnight." a nurse told Jensen after examining Matilda. "She'll be okay right?" Jensen asked in concern. "She's going to be fine. But I need you to stay. The police are on their way to take a report on the incident." The nurse told Jensen before walking away. "You going to be okay?" Marcus asked Jensen, holding a cup of coffee. "Yeah, I'll stay here tonight. You should go home. Get some rest." Jensen advised Marcus who nodded nonchalantly and walked away. Jensen went into Matilda's room and sat in the seat beside her.

A man walked into the room and stood beside Jensen. "You are going to tell the police she was in a car accident. Samuel Grey had nothing to do with this." The man told Jensen. "Who are you?" Jensen asked. "My name doesn't matter. Just know that if Samuel Grey is charged with battery, You can be sure you won't live long enough. Is that clear?" The man said. "Crystal." Jensen responded in shock. He had never known Samuel Grey, Matilda's husband, had been involved with these thugs. The man walked out just moments before Sebastian walked in. "Mr. Kincaid, I have a few questions about what happened to Ms. Grey here." Sebastian said, pulling Jensen into the hallway to speak to him.

"You want to head to my place?" Rose asked, pulling back from kissing the guy whom had bought the pills from her. "You live far?" He asked a smiled spreading across both of their faces. "Come on." Rose said nodding to the door. She stood up from her chair and held his hand his hand, pulling him through the crowd towards the exit. They passed the bar and were almost halfway through before Kyle called out to them.

"Rose!" Kyle called out, both Rose and her client turned to look at him. "Why don't you go ahead. I'll be there in a minute." The guy told Rose who in turn smiled and walked out. The guy walked over to the bar and smiled to Kyle. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kyle asked the guy. "What's the matter….. Brother?" The guy said. "I thought you were at school." Kyle said. "Eh, college isn't for everyone. I thought you out of all people would know." The guy responded before walking away. "Simon! Get back here! Simon!" Kyle shouted as his younger brother left the club.

**Author's note: Okay, A lot of things happened in this episode! Lets start with Amanda Woodward. She is dating a guy for money and property. And who's that guy? George Magnin, none other than Ryan's father! Is she the woman Ryan accused of dating his father for his money? But of course. Can anybody guess what property she wants? I think its pretty obvious. Next, Jasmine reunited with her high school sweetheart, Blake. She learned the son she left him with died of leukemia and she might've had the disease. But she's healthy, hooray! This chapter introduced Dr. Mancini, who was the original Melrose's main antagonist other than Kimberly. Rose….. Tsk tsk tsk. So she had a relapse, and the guy she sold the pills to was none other than Kyle's younger brother. We'll be hearing a lot more from them in future chapters. Matilda left her husband and he didn't like it. She turned to Jensen for help yet he found her and beat her. Who was that guy who threatened Jensen about telling the police about her husband? All will be revealed soon. I have decided to let you readers become more involved in the story by letting you suggest future couplings. Anyone and everyone can become involved. So have at it.**

**Next Chapter: Happy Birthday Ryan! Its time for the last party of your teen years. What'll happen when he meets his father's fiancé? Kyle's life is getting a little harder everyday. His insurance agent is accusing him of burning down his own house for insurance money. Not only that but his brother dropped out of college, involved with people who Derek called dangerous, is on drugs, and is playing house with Rose. WTF? Before attending Ryan's party, Marcus decides to visit his sister at her dorm. When he meet's her roommate, he is immediately in awe by her beauty. What will he do? And during the party, the arrival of two females shock everyone in their own personal ways. Plus, Aryanna's boss finds out money is missing. What's going to happen? A whole lot of Drama, thats for sure. Find out next time on Melrose Place.**


	5. Party Song

Chapter Five: Party Song

**Author's note: So It's been a month since I last posted, and I apologize for the long wait for those who are really into what's going on. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. I tried to give every single person a storyline no matter how small in this chapter but I promise things will get more intense. I already have a storyline planned out that will happen over the course of many chapters. Feedback is greatly appreciated. **

Kyle watched as his younger brother snuck out of Rose's apartment. This was his only chance to approach him if he wanted answers. He stepped out of his own apartment and crossed the courtyard to where Simon was heading. "Simon, Wait up!" Kyle called out, his brother stopping dead in his tracks. "Waiting for me bro?" Simon asked Kyle, turning around to face him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in L.A.?" Kyle asked. "I dropped out. I thought I told you a few days ago. You really don't listen do you?" Simon responded. "I know that, I meant why hell are you here and not home? What? Mom doesn't know?" Kyle questioned. "You catch on really quick." Simon smiled before turning to go to his car.

"I'll tell her if you go through those doors." Kyle threatened. "Go Ahead, I'll tell your insurance company that your house fire wasn't an accident." Simon laughed. "It was an accident." Kyle said. "It's your word against mine, and my word has evidence." Simon finished as he walked out of the entrance and headed to his car, leaving Kyle Behind.

Marcus watched as Kyle chased after Rose's new guy as he left her apartment. He headed towards Rose's apartment and walked up the stairs, peeking through the door to see if he could see Rose. "Hello?" Marcus called out, entering the apartment and slowly walking towards Rose's room. "Rose?" He whispered, pushing her door open and watched as Rose lay in her bed.

"Go away!" Rose mumbled, tossing a pillow at him and covering herself with her sheets. "I've been worried sick. You haven't left your house in four days, You haven't responded to any of my calls or my texts and Shonda is threatening to fire you. You even missed your audition for that movie you really wanted to be in." Marcus said, sitting on the foot of her bed.

"I don't care." Rose said in a weak voice. "I thought you wanted to a famous Hollywood actress soon." Marcus said before pulling the covers off of her head. Her usually straight brown hair was a tangled mess, her eyes were bloodshot and she still had on the makeup she wore on Tuesday, and a bottle of pills were clutched in her hands. "Rose, Tell me you didn't." Marcus pleaded as he pulled the prescription bottle away form her. "I didn't." Rose lied, pulling the covers back over her face.

"This is crap." Marcus mumbled, pulling the sheets off of her head and picking her up, tossing her over his shoulder as he headed towards the bathroom. He lay her sluggish body into the tub and turned on the shower, dousing her in cold water. "Turn it off!" she shouted, thrashing around the tub to get away from the water. Marcus turned the knob and picked her up. "You and I made a pact that we were not going to go back to our old habits." He announced, opening the bottle over the toilet and dropping them inside, giving it a flush.

"No!" Rose shouted reaching out to stop him, but being too slow. "Trust me Rose, This is for your own good." Marcus told her as he walked out of the bathroom, Rose slouching down into the tub. Marcus walked out of her apartment and noticed Sebastian knocking on his apartment door. "You looking for something?" Marcus asked, heading towards Sebastian.

"You actually, There's been an opening on the force and you're at the top of the list of the academy's graduate's we're considering for the spot." Sebastian said, "Are you interested?" Sebastian asked. "Of course." Marcus answered in disbelief. "You'll need to retake your physical fitness test and written exam before you're let out on the field, but other than that, you have the position." Sebastian informed him. "Yeah, Thanks." Marcus said as he watched Sebastian walk away.

Tess waved as Vito passed her desk at WPK. "You going to answer that?" a thin shoulder length blond with dark green eyes asked her, referring to the phone which was ringing on her desk. "Right." Tess answered as she picked the phone up and placed it to her ear. "WPK, How may I direct your call?" Tess asked, waiting for a response. "Tess, It's Amanda. Could you please come to my office, I need to have a word with you." Amanda said before hanging up.

Tess stood up from her seat and walked up the stairs and through the Firm's executive offices, to Amanda's Office. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Come in." Amanda called out, seated across from Edward Van Dam. "Please sit." Amanda ordered Tess, motioning to the chair beside Edward. She hesitated momentarily, but sat beside him nonetheless.

"Mr. Van Dam has brought it to my attention that you're talents are being wasted here as a receptionist, that you'd prefer doing some PR work." Amanda announced to Tess. "Yes ma'am." Tess answered. "Well, there is a position open for a junior publicist, but there are many hopefuls and you're going to have some competition." Amanda informed her.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Woodward, you won't regret it." Tess said shaking, Amanda's hand across the table. "Don't thank me, thank Mr. Van Dam. If it were not for him, I probably would've overlooked your name." Amanda said. Awkwardly, Tess looked at Edward before extending her hand and muttering a thank you before walking away.

"Wait up, Tess." Edward said, following her as she left Amanda's office. "What do you want?" Tess nearly shouted as she turned around. "I wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight." He said. "Tonight?" Tess asked. "Remember, last week? You agreed to go on a date with me to this restaurant."

Tess scoffed in disbelief. "Why would I go out with you Edward? So you can rape me again?" She questioned. "You got what you wanted." He whispered. "I said no!" Tess protested. "Yeah? And who's going to believe you?" He mumbled before walking away, leaving her speechless.

"Just put the stereos up against the left and right side of the building and set up the bar near the main entrance." Ryan ordered the handymen as they delivered the equipment for his party. "How's the party planning going so far?" Rose asked as she slowly descended the stairs from her apartment. "Okay…. Are you alright? We haven't seen you leave your apartment for days." Ryan said, noticing the dark circles beneath her bloodshot eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." Rose giggled, taking a seat on one of the lawn chairs near the pool.

"You're high, aren't you?" Ryan asked sitting beside her. "No!" Rose said too quickly. "Right. Sober up. I don't want to turn you in to the authorities. It was hard enough getting the police to leave you alone the last time." Ryan informed her. "Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen." Rose smiled, taking in the suns rays. "I sure hope not." Ryan mumbled to himself as he got up to go tell the handymen what to do with the lights.

Aryanna walked out of her suite dressed in a white swimsuit, Her white hair tied up in a ponytail. "Excuse me ma'am." A man in a black sweater and jeans with a baseball cap shielding the upper part of his face said as he got out of her way and passed her. "It's okay." Aryanna smiled at him, as she clutched her white towel and beach bag closer to herself as she watched him turn the corner. She walked to the elevator and pressed a button, heading towards the hotel's pool.

The man who had gotten out of Aryanna's way watched as Aryanna entered the Elevator, before the doors closed with her inside. "She has White hair, green eyes, is tall and is wearing a white bikini. She's heading to the pool." He said into a walkie-talkie. "Stay near her room, We'll grab her later tonight." a voice responded, before going silent, the man slipping into the room across Aryanna's.

"The doctors said don't move." Jensen told Matilda, who walked around his kitchen. "What they don't know won't hurt them." Matilda said before cringing when she bumped into the counter. "Yeah but it might hurt you." Jensen said, helping her walk over to his dining room table. "You've been really good to me." Matilda told him, running her finger across his jaw line before he looked away.

"Listen, there's something I need to talk about." Jensen muttered as he took the seat across from her. "What is it?" Matilda asked, genuinely. "When you were unconscious at the hospital, a man approached me. He said that if I told the police your husband was the one who abused you, I'd get killed." He said.

"And what did you tell the police?" Matilda asked. "I lied, I didn't know if what I was told was true." Jensen confessed. "You were smart to lie." She muttered. "What's going on?" Jensen asked. "My husband and his family are involved in a large scale drug trafficking ring. If you had exposed my husband as my abuser, his family would've come after you." She confessed. "What? You mean your husband's family is like a Mafia?" Jensen asked.

"That's exactly what they are. I should've never involved you in this." Matilda regretted. "You think? I never once in my life would of thought that I would be in the middle of this." Jensen said. "Then lets fake our death's and runaway together. We can leave my husband and his family and start a new life, just you and me." Matilda suggested. "No, I have too much going for me here." Jensen reciprocated.

"Like what? You don't have a girlfriend, you're at a dead-end job and you're a male prostitute. What could you have going for you?" Matilda said harshly. "I cant believe you said that." Jensen mumbled. "I need some air." Jensen said, looking at her in disbelief, reaching for his keys and walking out the front door, leaving Matilda in his apartment.

Marcus blinked rapidly as he saw the building before him clearly. He was at Catherine's Dormitory but had no recollection of how he got there. The last he remembered, he was in his Apartment and the rest was blank. Had he blacked out? It had never happened to him before but something had caused him to drive over here without his knowledge.

He exited his Black Jeep and entered the building heading for Catherine's Dorm room. He knocked on it three times, with no answer. She wasn't there. He turned around, ready to head to his car when the door flew open, a thin female with brown eyes and hair stepped out wrapped in only a towel.

"You need something?" she asked him as she squeezed water out of her hair with another towel. "I was looking for Catherine… She's my sister." He informed her. "She was here when I went to the showers down the hall, When I came back, she was gone. It's weird though, because she hardly leaves, especially when she has an economics paper due." She responded.

"Right. Thank you…." Marcus said, sticking his hand out while studying her face intently. "Savannah Spencer. Catherine's roommate. You must be Marcus." She responded, taking his hand into hers and giving it a shake. "Yeah." Marcus muttered. "Well, Ill tell her you came by when I see her." Savannah told him. "Thanks." He finished. "Got to go. I missed this weeks episode of CSI. Rerun starts in ten minutes." She told him before disappearing inside the dorm room.

Marcus fought his urge to go inside the dorm room, not only so he could study Savannah more but because he had also missed that weeks CSI. It took him all his willpower to remind himself that He was recording the rerun and that he could always return to visit Catherine and "bump" into her again. He left the building and got into his Jeep, heading to Ryan's party.

Kyle pulled into his parking space of his apartment complex in his Lexus. He could hear music coming from inside the building as he neared the entrance. "Mr. Dobson?" A man with balding grey hair asked approaching him. "That's me." Kyle answered as he neared the man. "My name is Reginald Benckiser, I was the agent assigned to your case about your house fire." The man introduced himself, shaking Kyle's hand.

"What can I do for you?" Kyle asked pretty sure that Simon had already accused him of Arson. "There are some inconsistencies between your story about what happened and what the fire department reported." Reginald informed him. "Listen, whatever my brother may told you, I didn't burn my house down." Kyle assured him. "You're brother? I haven't spoken to a brother of yours." Reginald told Kyle, looking at him skeptically. "We'll be in touch Mr. Dobson." He told Kyle before walking away.

"Dad, It's Ryan again. I'm just calling to see if you're going to make it to my party? Well, I'll be waiting. Call me." Ryan said into his cell phone as he once again attempted to talk to his father. "He's still not answering?" Vito asked Ryan. "No. I know It's because of his newest girlfriend." Ryan sighed. "What do you mean?" Vito questioned. "I accused her of being a gold-digger when he cut me off." Ryan admitted.

"Wait, back up. He cut you off?" Vito asked in shock. "Yeah. He said I need to give up my dream of making it big in L.A. and get a real job." Ryan explained. "I know the feeling. When I graduated, my dad wanted me to get a job in construction with him. It's our lives you know?" Vito explained, Ryan looking over the crowd of people he invited for Samantha.

"Guess Who?" Samantha asked from behind Ryan, her hands covering his eyes. "I'll leave you two alone." Vito said as he picked up his drink and walked over to where Jasmine and Rose were. "You're late." Ryan informed her. "No I'm not, I'm fashionably late." Samantha laughed. "Right." Ryan continued, slightly laughing.

"Do you guys see him?" Rose asked as she stared at the wall near Kyle's Apartment, where no one stood. "There's no one there." Jasmine laughed. "Maybe you've had too much to drink." Vito insisted. "This is my first shot." Rose protested as she saw the familiar silhouette turn and walk away. Rose had been positive that she had seen her brother, Sam, but that was impossible because he was dead. Right? Maybe she was still having side effects from the pills but she felt perfectly fine. Something was definitely wrong.

"Shit, Hide me." Vito said as he ducked behind Jasmine. "What is it?" Jasmine asked looking around. "Nat." He murmured, peeking over her shoulder, staring at a medium height female with short black hair and gray eyes behind a pair of glasses, who was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a neon blue t-shirt and sneakers.. "Who's Nat?" Rose asked, trying to forget about what she saw. "My Ex girlfriend from Idaho." He said, "How did she find you?" Jasmine said laughing. "I have no Idea, but I can't let her see me." Vito said as he darted for his apartment before he could be seen.

"Remember when we filled-" Samantha laughed as she and Ryan reminisced about their school years. "-the school gym with anchovies." Ryan finished. "It took them days to empty it out completely." Samantha finished. "I think it still smells." Ryan said. "Look, your dad's here." Samantha said, looking over to the entrance where Ryan's Father George, entered with Amanda at his side. "I can't believe he brought her." Ryan muttered below his breathe, looking away.

"Dad, why'd you bring her?" Ryan asked his father as he approached him. "Can't a man bring his fiancé to his oldest sons birthday party?" George asked Ryan. "Wait a second, Fiancé?" Ryan asked trying to comprehend what he had just heard. "That's right son, Amanda and I here, just got engaged." George told his son, taking Amanda's hand in his. "I thought she was already married. Her husband visits her everyday at WPK." Vito whispered to Jasmine, who just shrugged. "But you two met just last month." Ryan protested. "Son, when you're my age, you have to jump into things sometimes." George said.

"Just don't expect me to be there, when she leaves you bankrupt." Ryan finished as he glared at Amanda, who gave him a fake innocent smile, before walking away. "You alright?" Samantha asked Ryan, catching up to him as he headed for his apartment. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Ryan muttered before going inside his apartment and slamming the door in her face.

Jensen walked to his apartment, having cooled off after his argument with Matilda. A ride through the valley on his bike would always calm him down and felt horrible for leaving Matilda to fend for herself in an apartment that wasn't even hers.

"Matilda?" Jensen asked as he entered his apartment, closing the door behind him, leaving the party outside, what was left of it anyways after Ryan's outburst. After hearing no response, he headed into his room to see if she had fallen asleep while he was gone but found nothing.

All of her belongings were gone. Had she actually left while he was gone? He wasn't sure but hoped she hadn't. Was it possible that he was getting attached to her? That was one of the rules his Uncle Peter had told him when he forced him into selling himself. Never, under any circumstances fall for a client. Jensen just hoped she was okay.

Tess pulled up to her space in front of Melrose place and turned off her engine. She stepped out of her car and headed for the entrance when she noticed the same woman who she had seen at WPK earlier that day, standing beside a 2010 Mazda 6. "Can I help you?" Tess asked the blonde. "Athena Gold." The Blond said introducing herself. "Tess Johnson." Tess replied shaking Athena's hand.

"I honestly don't see what Amanda sees in you." Athena said with a smug expression on her face. "Excuse me?" Tess asked a little offended. "You're one of the candidates for the publicist position right?" Athena question. "Yes." Tess responded. "I had a chat with her after you're little meeting. You're almost guaranteed the position." Athena stated.

"Really?" Tess asked, hope filling her. "Sure, If there wasn't someone in your way." Athena smiled. "Let me guess, you?" Tess said slightly annoyed. "I mean, why else would she fly me here from her New York offices?" Athena bragged. "So why did you come to my apartment? To psyche me out or something? It's not going to work so you might as well head back to New York" Tess retorted.

"That's going to be a little tough." Athena muttered. "And why is that?" Tess groaned. "I just signed a lease to live here. I'm moving in tomorrow. See you then, Neighbor." Athena smiled as she entered her car and pulled out, leaving Tess at the sidewalk, her mouth hanging open. Could her life get anymore complicated?

Aryanna stepped out of the elevator, her towel wrapped around her waist. She had spent a few hours in the Hotel's pool and tanning on a deck chair, while flirting with the cabana boy. She strolled down the long hallway towards her room, while searching for her key card in her beach bag, which was filled with sunscreen and such. When she finally pulled it out, it fell to the floor. She bent over to pick it up before noticing a pair of black shoes behind her.

As she attempted to stand up, arms wrapped around her, a cloth dipped in chloroform placed over her mouth and nose. She struggled to get away but breathing in the chloroform was making her dizzy. And in no time, she went limp, falling into the guy's hand as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"I have her." He said into the walkie-talkie waiting for a response. "Good Job Simon. Keep her with you. I'm sending someone over right now." The voice responded as the man removed his baseball cap, revealing him as Simon Dobson, Kyle's younger brother. He smiled at his job well done before Dragging Aryanna's limp body into his room across from hers.

**Author's note: Okay, I have to say i'm pretty happy with this chapter but it's not my greatest work. Lets recap what happened in this chapter. 1.) Kyle was accused of Arson. Is he as innocent as he claims or does Simon have something to do with it? 2.) Rose was forced to clean up her act by Marcus and saw her brother at the party. Is she going crazy or is it the drugs? 3.) Marcus is now officially on the police force, but what was with that whole blackout and where on earth is Catherine? 4.) Tess is moving up the corporate ladder but has a little competition in the form of a new neighbor named Athena Gold. Also, she gained an Std from Edward, who is messing with her head. 5.) Matilda left Jensen's apartment after the two got in an argument. Or did she really leave? Where is she? 6.) Why was Vito hiding from Nat? What happened between them before he moved to L.A. and why is she looking for him now? 7.)Ryan might've ruined a good thing with Samantha after snapping at her like that after confronting his father about Amanda. Can he fix things with Samantha and prevent his father from marrying Amanda before it's too late? 8.)Aryanna was Kidnapped and no other than by Simon! Who is he working for and why was Aryanna taken? Sounds like a job for Sebastian. The Question is, will he get to her in time before something happens?**

**Tune in next time for the continuation of "Melrose Place: Our Way."**


	6. Raise a Little Hell now

Chapter Six: Raise A Little Hell Now

**Authors Note: So this chapter was really fun to write. I was so excited to show you all what's happening and hope you enjoy what's happening and what's to come.**

"I wonder if she's met a guy or something." Savannah spoke into her cell phone, talking about Catherine to a friend in her economics class. "I mean, I haven't seen her in days. It's about time she found someone to hook up with." Savannah joked as she entered Catherine's room. "Bom Chika Wow Wow." Savannah sang into the phone playfully. "Nah, I'm sure she won't mind if I take her red dress with the slit on the side, I think it'll make me look mysterious." She responded as she neared the closet.

Savannah shifted her head to the right so she could hold the phone in between her ear and her shoulder as she reached out to open the two door closet with both hands. She slowly opened the door, a large thud hitting the floor. Time seemed to slow down after that. Savannah's eyes slowly dropped to the floor to see what had fallen before they grew twice in size at the shock.

On the floor, lay a hand. The hand was covered in scarlet blood as it led to Catherine, who herself was covered in blood from multiple stab wounds on her chest and stomach. Savannah lifted her head slowly, the phone sliding off her shoulder before plummeting to the ground, the thud pulling savannah out of the initial shock. Before she could even process what she was seeing before her, she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

"Welcome to the force." Sebastian told Marcus as he filled Marcus's champagne glass with apple cider since they weren't allowed to drink on the job. "Glad to be here." Marcus laughed as he drank his cider quickly. "Uh, Officer Schroeder? You're being called onto a crime scene." an operator informed him as he turned to look at Marcus.

"You ready to get out on the streets?" Sebastian asked Marcus, nodding towards the parking lot behind the station where their squad car was parked. "Sure." Marcus answered, adrenaline flowing through his blood as he became excited of going on his first case as an official police officer for the L.A.P.D.

* * *

"You need some help with that?" Ryan asked Athena as she struggled to carry a large box of clothes up the stairs towards her apartment. "Thank you." Athena muttered as he took the box from her hands. "So what are you like the welcoming committee?" Athena joked as she followed him to her apartment. "Actually more like the building manager." Ryan answered as he set the box on the ground.

"Guess I better stay on your good side huh?" She smiled at him. "Do you need anymore help?" Ryan asked as he rubbed his neck, slightly blushing. "I think I can handle." Athena responded. The door to the apartment below opened, Ryan looking over the balcony to see who was leaving. "Hey Tess, Have you met the newest tenant?" Ryan asked as Tess looked up and glared at Athena before walking out of the building.

"I wonder what that was about." Ryan asked himself, Athena silently smiling to herself. She was in Tess's head. Right where she wanted to be. But if she wanted to really get rid of her, she'd have to have something really incriminating to make her back out of the running for the position.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Marcus asked Sebastian, recognizing the area they were heading in. "Some dormitories at CU. A Female was found murdered." Sebastian informed Marcus. "How's that for a first case?" Sebastian smiled to Marcus. Marcus felt an overwhelming feeling taking over his body. It was as if someone had punched him in the gut along with having Goosebumps. Like Déjà vu but for something that hasn't yet. Something was off.

"Here we are." Sebastian said as he pulled into a parking space for the building where Marcus's younger sister Catherine lived. Already on location, was a coroner along with several other squad cars and ambulances. In the back of an ambulance, sat Savannah, her eyes filled with tears as she clung on to a blanket around her. "Oh God." Marcus said to himself as he realized what had happened.

"Officer Jenkins, where are you going?" Sebastian called out as he watched Marcus run into the building. Marcus ran past several officers who attempted to stop him in his tracks, with no success as he neared his sister's room. Yellow police tape blocked his path but he didn't care, he needed to see what happened and ripped it apart and walked into the room just in time to see the coroner zip a body into a black bag.

He had seen her face just before it was covered. Catherine looked as if she had been sleeping yet he knew she would never wake up. He leaned against the wall for support and collapsed on the ground, tears forming in his eyes as he began to mourn his dead sister.

* * *

"Houfp" Aryanna shouted through the rag that covered her mouth as she tried to call for help. "Sweetie, scream all you want, no one is going to hear you." A voice said as he pulled the blindfold off of her green eyes. _"Why are you doing this?" _She attempted to ask through the rag. "What?" The brown haired and green eyed guy who was probably the same age as she asked her with a sadistic smile on his face. "Just wait till the boss gets here, he'll deal with you properly." The guy told Aryanna as he covered her eyes with the blindfold once again, Aryanna pulling against the ropes that kept her tied to the chair she was sitting in.

* * *

"Our marriage is over." Peter said to Amanda as he signed their divorce papers. "I'd invite you to the wedding, but you'd probably cause a scene." Amanda told peter. "You'd bet your ass I would. Just do what you need to do quickly. I can't stand the idea of you with another man." Peter informed her. "I'll try my best." Amanda smirked at him as she grabbed her coat and left his condo, her divorce papers in hand.

* * *

Athena sat at the café across the street of WPK, trying out the food before she would have to report in to work the next day. "Have you decided what you're going to order?" A waiter asked Athena as he placed a glass of water in front of her. "Just the house salad." She ordered, handing him the menu back before continuing to evaluate the place.

Distance from work? Acceptable. Food? That'd be something she needed to decide once it arrived. The view? Pretty boring. Not much was- wait? Was that Tess and Edward talking outside the office? Athena stood from her table and crept closer to hear what they were saying without being seen by either one of them.

"You owe me for getting you this chance with Amanda." Edward accused her. "So you want me to sleep with you?" Tess asked, appalled. "You've done it before." Edward pointed out. "We aren't talking about this out here." Tess responded as she left him alone, passing Athena who's smile grew twice in size as if she was the chestshire cat. She finally had the dirt she needed to take Tess down.

Amanda looked down on office relationships and if she ever found out Tess was sleeping her way to the top, she'd never give her the position. Athena returned to her seat, planning on how she was going to tell Tess what she knew or if she'd tell her at all. She might as well tell Amanda and get Tess fired altogether. Whatever she was going to do, She needed to do it quick before it got anymore serious.

* * *

Vito turned his key in the lock of his and Marcus's apartment and opened the door. "Marcus?" Vito asked aloud, getting no response. 'Must still be at work' Vito thought as he headed for the kitchen to get a drink. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a beer, before closing it and snapping the tap off. He took a swig of the drink and opened his eyes, seeing a person he had been hoping to avoid for the rest of his life.

"Hi Vito." Nat said with an eerie smile on her face. "Uh, Nat. Hey… What're you doing here?" Vito asked a little- no a lot creeped out. "I came to see you silly." Nat smiled as she stepped closer, her arms extended to give him a hug. "No, I meant how did you get in here?" He responded as he dodged her hug. "Your manager let me in. He is such nice guy." Nat continued. "Remind me to thank him." He said sarcastically.

"What's the real reason you're here?" Vito asked suspiciously. "There's no easy way to say this. I've been going over what I was going to tell you in my mind for days. I was even thinking of leaving you out of this but I mean, who else would help me out after-" Nat rambled on before Vito stopped her. "Will you get to the point?" He questioned. "Vito, I'm pregnant." She blurted out as she placed her hands on her stomach, a sheepish smile appearing on her face.

* * *

"Stay here." Sebastian told Savannah, who sat in a chair in his office as he handed her a cup of coffee. He walked over to where Marcus sat with his head buried in his hands and took the seat next to him. "How're you holding up." Sebastian asked. "My sister was just murdered, how do you think I feel?" Marcus asked as he slowly lifted his head, exposing his bloodshot eyes.

"It's okay if you want to take the day off…" Sebastian suggested. "Are you kidding me? I want to find the bastard that did this." Marcus snapped back as he stood from his chair and stormed towards where Savannah sat. "Who killed her!" He shouted, a vein bulging down his neck.

"I don't know…" Savannah responded, her lip quivering as she stared directly into Marcus's eyes. "Dammit!" Marcus bellowed, sliding his arm across Sebastian's desk, scattering tons of paperwork onto the floor. He stomped out of the office and out of the station, heading towards his jeep. He was going to find Catherine's murderer even if it killed him.

* * *

"Honey can you bring me something to drink?" George Magnin asked Amanda from the living room of his mansion. "Sure thing." Amanda responded as she reached into the refrigerator of his kitchen. She pulled out a lime Gatorade bottle and quickly unscrewed the cap, poking her head into the living room to make sure George couldn't see her.

Amanda reached into her pocket of her and pulled out a vial of ethylene glycol, or as it's better known, antifreeze. She unscrewed the cap of the bottle and uncapped the vial, getting ready to insert the antifreeze into the Gatorade, when she heard footsteps running down the stairs into the kitchen. Quickly, she recapped the vial and shoved it back into her pocket, just as George's second son, Mike walked in.

"Hey Amanda." Mike said, eyeing the open Gatorade. "Hey Mikey…" Amanda smiled back, taking a quick sip of the Gatorade before taking it to George. "Here you go honey." Amanda said, faking a smile as she handed him the drink before taking the seat beside him. She'd have to start poisoning him another time…

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you're pregnant, We haven't slept together in month's. Plus, you're not even showing." Vito told Nat. "Sorry, If I'm watching my figure so I don't get too fat!" Nat interjected. "How the hell did you get out of the asylum anyways?" Vito asked, remembering their last encounter when He found Nat unconscious after taking several sleeping pills following their break up.

"I spent two month's in the hospital's psych ward but I'm fine now." Nat responded. "Until something else sets you off and you try to commit suicide again." Vito shot back. "I wouldn't do that! I'd never harm our child." Nat cooed, rubbing her stomach. "Will you give it up? You aren't Pregnant Nat." Vito continued to say.

"You think I want to be pregnant? I'm freaking 21 years old. I have my whole life in front of me. I'm not ready to have a baby." Nat shouted. They both stayed silent momentarily before Vito got the nerve to speak. "You're positive you're pregnant?" He asked. "I've taken several tests. Each one came out positive." Nat promised. "Would you mind taking another one? Just so I'm sure?" Vito asked. "Of course." She responded, giving him a sweet smile.

* * *

"Hey Tessie." Athena smiled as she approached Tess's desk. "What the hell do you want Athena?" Tess asked, immediately irritated. "I was wondering how Edward was doing?" Athena asked. "Why would I know?" Tess asked, immediately on guard. "I know you two have been sleeping together Tess and If you don't want me to tell Amanda about how you're sleeping your way to the top, you'll drop out of the running for Junior Publicist." Athena Threatened.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Tess answered. "I know everything that I need to know. Remember, Amanda is choosing the newest junior publicist next week. Make up your mind or else the entire office will know about how you get your promotions." Athena finished before turning around and strutting out of the lobby.

* * *

Marcus reluctantly left his jeep after being parked out of the apartment complex for several hours, unsure of what to do or where to go. He slowly walked towards the apartment he shared with Vito and pushed the ajar door open. Inside he saw Vito waiting outside of the bathroom with a worried look on his face.

"Where've you been?" Vito asked. Instead of answering, Marcus just continued walking until he reached his room, locking the door behind him as he did so. He Didn't feel like talking right now. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Vito about Catherine's murder . Would he tell him sometime? Sure. He was just drained from everything that had occurred and laid down on his bed, slowly closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep, leaving his problems behind.

Vito returned to the restroom where Nat was taking the pregnancy test they had just bought. He wondered what was wrong with Marcus. Sure, he never spoke that much but not even acknowledging him as he entered the house was unlike him. He would've asked what was wrong but it seemed as if he needed his space and Vito was preoccupied with his own problems.

"You done?" Vito asked from outside the Bathroom as Nat took the test. Supposedly. "Almost." Nat called out as she pulled out a vial with the urine of a pregnant woman she met at the psych ward back in Idaho. She dipped the test into the urine and waited for it to come out positive. No matter what it took, she was going to have Vito back in her life. Even if she had to get pregnant while she was here. She smiled to herself in the mirror as she waited for the two bars to appear on the pregnancy test.

* * *

Sebastian sat in his office, alone, hours after most people had left the station. The whole situation with Marcus's situation got him thinking about his own relationship with his sister, Aryanna. They hadn't spoken in what seemed like forever and the thought of losing her, made him want to rebuild their relationship.

The whole reason they had lost contact was because he had arrested her for shoplifting the year before and He turned her in instead of letting her off with a warning like she suggested. The whole thing seemed so frivolous at the moment but at that time, he seriously felt like he was doing the right thing. Now he wasn't so sure.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number, attempting to call her for the first time in months. "You've reached Aryanna. I'm not in right now so please leave a message after the beep and I'll call you as soon as I can!" Her voicemail said. "Aryanna? It's me Sebastian. I'm just calling to say that I miss you and I hope we can talk sometime. I just wanted to know how you're doing and tell you that I -uh love you. Bye Sis." Sebastian said before hanging up, hoping she'd call soon.

* * *

"-love you. Bye Sis." Sebastian's voice said over speakerphone. "Aww. Isn't that sweet?" Simon asked Aryanna after playing the message for her. "It's sad that he'll never see his little sister again." He laughed at the her. _"Let me Go!" _Aryanna attempted to yell but the sound that came out sounded more like "La he do". "Scream all you want. No one is ever going to rescue you." Simon whispered in her ear menacingly, a sinister smile spreading across his face as he continued to laugh.

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please favorite and Review. Remember, I'm always open to accepting your own ideas. I also changed the way Aryanna stole money from the bank. I sort of got the idea from Pretty Little Liars and feel that it makes more sense than the way she stole freom the bank before.**


	7. How To Save a Life

Melrose Place: Our Way

Chapter Seven: How to Save a Life

Author's Note: Hmm….. This is Chapter Seven, Yay! Ha-ha. We'll I don't know what to say other than Expect Drama, Death, Dilemmas, and other D words…. Oh yeah, I'm also making a spin-off (Surprise!) following one of the characters that was submitted, but don't expect it for a while. First I need to get rid of said character. Anyways, Enjoy!

Jasmine Rodriguez

"We really had some good times." Jasmine thought to herself as she looked at one photo in particular. In the photo, she and Blake were at Joyland in Wichita, Kansas, celebrating her sixteenth birthday. They both smiled at the camera, her wrapped tightly in his arms, enjoying their young romance. That was the day he told her he loved her for the first time. The day they slept together for the first time. The day that resulted in her pregnancy. The day that ruined their lives and they didn't even know it yet.

Jasmine turned the page, a single tear streaming down her face as she saw the photo. It was Preston, named after Blake's father, just days after being born. His eyes were shut, just having fallen asleep, and he was dressed in baby blue pajamas. He laid on a blanket covered with Winnie the Pooh icons. It was the last photo she had of him. The next day her parents packed up their things while she was at Blake's and when they picked her up, Preston spending the night with his father, they drove south until they reached Texas, never allowing her to contact Blake or Preston.

_Bleh!_ A noise came from the bathroom. Jasmine, being pulled out of her thoughts by the noise, turned and saw Tess leaning over the toilet bowl, blowing chunks. "Are you all right?" Jasmine asked, cringing at the noises Tess made as she vomited. All Tess did to reply was give Jasmine a thumbs up before puking again. "I'm heading out, ok? You want me to bring you something?" Jasmine inquired, picking up her purse from the end table after putting her photo album away. "No." Tess managed to say, her nausea disappearing.

"All right then. Bye." Jasmine called out as she exited the apartment. "Morning Ryan." She greeted, as she passed him strumming his guitar beside the pool. Jasmine walked out of the main entrance and headed towards her silver pathfinder. Once inside, she rummaged through her purse and pulled out a simple yellow post-it note with an address written on it. It wasn't just any address though. It was Blake's address. She had called the hospital he work at days before but never had the guts to visit him. Today just seemed like the day to finally get answers to some long awaited questions. Questions to which only Blake had the answers.

Kyle Dobson

"Kyle, someone's here to see you." Kevin, Kyle's boss said as Kyle served a female at the counter a club sandwich. "Who is it?" Kyle asked, wiping his hands in a washcloth. "Some guy. I'm not sure." Kevin responded as he disappeared into the back room. Kyle went around the counter and saw Benckiser, his insurance agent waiting by the door with a briefcase in his hand.

"Mr. Benckiser? What brings you here?" Kyle asked, extending his hand to shake his agent's. "I'm not going to be here long. I just have to deliver something." Mr. Benckiser answered. He lifted his briefcase onto a nearby table and unclasped the hinges, opening the lid to his case.

"This is just the first of six payments that you'll receive over the year." Benckiser explained as he pulled out a check for $50,000 and placed it in Kyle's palm. "My settlement went through?" Kyle asked elated. "Barely. We won't be able to give you the half of a million you requested but a three hundred should do." Benckiser said.

"Thank you." Kyle said, shaking Benckiser's hand's fast. "But I must warn you, the people I work for are concerned with your credibility. They said we'll be watching you." Benckiser added. "I promise, I'll put the money to good use." Kyle answered, Mr. Benckiser closing his briefcase and leaving the bar with nothing more than a simple nod farewell.

Athena Gold

"Come here Beau." Athena cooed to her small yorkie. The pup jumped up and down, scratching at her legs as she led him towards the door, his leash in her hands. "Now we're going to go for a walk and you better not try to run away." Athena instructed, connected the leash to his collar.

_Arf. _Beau barked, pressing his paws against the door as Athena opened the door. Beau ran out, tugging at the rope with all his might as he headed towards the stairs that led to the courtyard of the apartment complex. "Get back here!" Athena shouted, tugging the rope also as she kept close behind.

"For any girl that's unhappy, for any boy that is bad, for every father gone missing, for every father gone mad." Ryan sang beside the pool, strumming his guitar as he played "Swan Song" by Jake Epstein. "Wow, he's good." Athena thought to herself as She and Beau walked out of the apartment.

"Too bad he doesn't have anyone sponsoring him." Athena smiled at the thought. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a small lounge where she was sure Ryan could get some decent exposure. "Hello? Yes, I was wondering how would I go about to get a client to perform at your lounge?" Athena said, smiling as she thought about how ahead this would put her of Tess.

Marcus Jenkins

"I'm done." Marcus thought as he walked into the bathroom he shared with Vito. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes dark and baggy from his lack of sleep, His hair strewn all over the place from his recent unkempt behavior. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a pair of shears.

He placed the shears behind his head and lined it up with his ponytail, the blades just ahead of his hairband. With a quick snip, His ponytail fell to the floor, the rest of his hair falling over his face. He had just cut what he had always refused to cut and he didn't care.

He then proceeded to grab an orange prescription medicine bottle from the medicine cabinet and looked at the information on it. "Lunesta" Marcus read aloud, unscrewing the cap and dumping its contents into his palm. "See you in a while sis." Marcus muttered, shoving the pills into his mouth.

And with a long sip of a bottle of wine, Marcus swallowed the pills, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He leaned against the door and slumped to the ground, closing his eyes and accepting his decision to end his life.

Aryanna Schroeder

"Did anyone see you?" A voice asked Aryanna's captor. She couldn't see them, for she still had a blindfold on, but she knew there were two at the minimum. "No, I carried her out in the middle of the night. Most people assumed she was drunk and I was helping her home." Simon answered. "Good, we don't need anyone suspecting anything."

"Hello sweetheart." A man said, pulling Aryanna's blindfold off. Aryanna pushed herself up against the wall she was leaning on. She looked around her surroundings for the first time since being moved from the hotel room. "Just let me go. Please." Aryanna pleaded her voice dry and strained from constant yelling.

"Just tell me how to access your trust fund." The man ordered. "My trust fund?" Aryanna questioned. "Yes, it's the money daddy gave you." He explained. "I don't have a trust fund." Aryanna answered. "Bull! The only people who stay in the penthouse suite are celebrities and heiresses." Simon protested.

"Simon, that's enough." The man shouted before softening his voice. "What do you mean you don't have a trust fund?" The man asked. "The money I used to pay for the room…" Aryanna began, taking in a deep breath before confessing, "It was stolen." Simon laughed incredulously while the man grimaced. "This is just great." The man mumbled, turning to talk to Simon.

Jasmine Rodriguez

"How did you find me?" Blake asked Jasmine who sat on his couch in his apartment. "I called the hospital. I sort of told them I was your sister." Jasmine admitted, accepting the cup of iced tea he offered her. "So what are you here for?" Blake asked, sitting beside her. "Ever since you told me about Preston, He's all I could think about." Jasmine explained.

"And you want to know about him?" Blake assumed. "Well, He was a lot like you. He loved to read and was a grade ahead of everyone else his age. He loved macaroni and cheese and wanted to become a surgeon like his father after helping me study through med school." Blake explained.

"When was he diagnosed?" Jasmine asked, taking a sip of her tea. "Three weeks after his fifth birthday. And four months before I decided to become a pediatric surgeon." Blake answered. "You really love him didn't you?" Jasmine asked, seeing Blake strain as he recalled the events that had passed. "I did." He admitted.

"Listen there's something you should know." Jasmine began, "I didn't want to leave you. My parents, my dad in particular, didn't want me involved with you so he moved us overnight. There's not a day that I didn't think about you or Preston." She finished. "I forgive you." Blake said, wiping a tear from here eye. "I forgive you." He repeated, giving her a warm smile.

Kyle Dobson

Kyle exited his black Lexus and walked into his apartment complex, his check burning a hole in his back pocket. "Hey Jensen." Kyle greeted Jensen as he worked on his motorcycle. "Hey Kyle, sorry I couldn't make it to Toxic last night. The bike broke down and I just got it running." Jensen explained.

"It's all right. Nothing too special happened." Kyle said. "I'll make next time, I swear." Jensen answered. "I'll hold you to that." Kyle answered, walking towards his apartment. He inserted his key into the lock and thought momentarily, remembering the check in his back pocket.

"Hey Jensen." Kyle called out, returning to the spot where he was before. "What's up?" Jensen asked, standing up from the ground under the motorcycle. "I want to give you something." Kyle said, pulling the check out of his pocket and handing it over to Jensen. "What's this?" Jensen asked, examining the check.

"A check for fifty grand." Kyle explained. "I want you to have it. You're always talking about opening your own shop. Hopefully this can help you get started." Jensen looked at Kyle in shock. "Are you serious?" He asked. "Positive. You need it more than I did." Kyle said. Kyle patted Jensen on the shoulder before turning around again and going to his apartment.

Athena Gold

"Tonight at Ophelia's? Okay, that's perfect." Athena said into the phone, just having set up Ryan's performance. She headed out of her apartment and walked over to Ryan's, a smile spread across her lips. With three knocks right after each other, Athena waited for Ryan to answer the door.

"Yes…" Ryan said, opening the door and stopping as he took in Athena's stunning appearance. "What's the matter?" Ryan asked, rubbing his hand over his shaven head and stared at Athena with his brown eyes. "I have a surprise for you." Athena smiled, handing Ryan a business card.

"What's this?" Ryan asked, taking the card in his hand. "Athena Gold, Junior Publicist." Ryan read aloud, "Wait? You got the job?" He asked, remembering Tess was also in the running for the position. "Not yet but after what you hear about what I've done, it won't be long before its official." Athena cooed.

"Well?" Ryan asked. "Tonight you will be performing at Ophelia's, a low key club." Athena explained. "You can thank me by rocking the crowd." Ryan looked stumped. "What? You don't have stage fright do you?" Athena asked incredulously. "No, but why?" He questioned. "You needed a big break and I needed a client. Don't think too much of it." Athena answered, turning around and heading back towards her apartment.

Marcus Jenkins

"What? What happened?" Marcus asked, his eyes slowly focusing on the person who hovered above him. "Good afternoon." The female said, tucking him into his bed. "Where am I?" Marcus asked, looking at his surroundings. He lay on a hospital bed, the news playing on the television which hung in the corner.

"You overdosed." She explained. Marcus eyed her badge and looked over her name. Adrianna Maddox, R.N. "I was supposed to die." Marcus informed her, a look of concern coming over her face. "You're friend saved you." She informed him, just as a knock came from the door. The two turned to look and watched as Vito slowly entered.

"I'll leave you two alone." Adrianna quickly said, grabbing a stack of sheets beside his bed. Adrianna nodded at Vito as she passed him at the doorway and left. "How're you holding up?" Vito asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "Nat found you passed out in the bathroom. You had me worried." He explained.

"Why?" was all Marcus asked. "Why did you save me?" Vito shifted uncomfortably. "Why did you try to commit suicide?" Vito questioned. "Nothing's going right for me. I just needed an escape." Marcus replied uncomfortably. "Whatever is the matter with you, you know I'd help." Vito responded. "Get dressed. You were discharged." Vito said after clearing his throat and tossing Marcus his clothes in a plastic bag.

Aryanna Schroeder

"What are we going to do with her?" Simon asked the man whom he was with. "She obviously isn't loaded. And she's seen us. There's only one thing we can do." The man answered glancing between Aryanna and Simon continuously. "I won't say anything." Aryanna promised, glancing at a jagged piece of metal beside her where she sat in the abandoned train tracks.

"Shut up!" the man shouted before turning back towards Simon. "Tonight we'll take her to the ranch and get rid of her there." He informed Simon in a hushed tone, but loud enough the Aryanna heard. She reached her foot out and dragged the shrapnel to her, grabbing it with her tied hands, just quick enough for Simon and the man not to notice.

"Samuel, what about your wife, won't she notice?" Simon asked. "Matilda's been taken care of. She won't be bothering us anymore." The man, named Samuel, answered, glaring at Aryanna. I'm going to the hotel to clear it of all the evidence, but I'll be back before night fall." Samuel told Simon.

Samuel turned around and headed towards his car, stepping over patched of oil in the ground, briefly glancing at Aryanna and Simon before driving away. "You hear that? You're finally getting out of this dump." Simon said, laughing as he headed over to his own car and rested on the hood. Aryanna knew though that they were planning to kill her and she had to get away. She gripped the shrapnel and started rubbing it against the ropes that binded her hands, planning her escape in her head.

Jasmine Rodriguez

"Blake, are you sure we should be doing this?" Jasmine asked, pulling away from his grip. "We're not doing anything wrong." Blake responded, sitting upright after having spontaneously kissed Jasmine. "But we hardly know each other." Jasmine protested. "We're the same people from high school." Blake pointed out.

"No we aren't. I know I'm not." Jasmine said, standing up and adjusting her blouse. "Why can't we just pick up where we left off?" Blake asked. "Cause we aren't sixteen anymore…" Jasmine began to say, slowing down as Blake came closer to her. "Tell me you still don't have feelings for me." Blake challenged. "I… I can't" Jasmine stuttered, feeling his breath on her face as he moved closer to kiss her again.

"I'm home." A voice said, as the door opened, Blake quickly pushing himself away from Jasmine. In the doorway stood a female in jeans and a t-shirt with a gym bag in her hand. "Who's this?" The female asked, brushing her brown hair from her face as she set the bag down, obviously not having seen how close Blake and Jasmine just were. "This is Jasmine, a friend from high school. Jasmine this is Adrianna… My girlfriend." Blake admitted, Jasmine glancing at him with a confused look.

"Hi, Nice to meet you" Adrianna said, extending her hand for Jasmine to grab. "Actually, I was just heading out, but it was good to meet you." Jasmine said, shaking Adrianna's hand. She grabbed her purse and waved goodbye, closing the door behind her as she left. She banged her head on the steering wheel on her car when she reached it, laughing at her own stupidity and Blake's nerve. She turned on the engine and drove away, no intention of ever coming back.

Kyle Dobson

"Where are we going?" Kyle asked Jensen as he drove towards the property Jensen planned to buy for his car shop. "Just a little farther." Jensen said, directing Kyle to the garage he had seen earlier. Jensen had been eager to take Kyle to the garage ever since he had been given the money and even asked Kyle to help him manage the garage's financial expenses.

"This is it." Jensen said, "Pull out here." Kyle turned his Lexus onto a driveway of a garage which looked as if it had been abandoned decades ago. Jensen practically jumped out of the car when they came to a stop and stood in front of the Garage, his hands in the back pockets of his jeans.

"Can't you see it? Kincaid's Kustom Kars." Jensen said, pointing to the area where he planned to put the sign. "Three K's back to back? Are you sure about that?" Kyle asked, thinking about how people would take that. "You're right; The K's instead of C's is a bad idea." Jensen agreed, writing it down onto his notepad with urgency, his enthusiasm showing.

"Jensen, calm down." Kyle said, practically laughing. "I'm just glad. I never thought I'd actually open this shop." Jensen explained. "It'll be great. Trust me." Kyle assured Jensen, the two of them walking inside the Garage to check out the location more.

Athena Gold

_Thump, Thump, Thump._ Athena watched as Beau jumped off her lap and ran towards the door after hearing the knocks. "Athena, I know you're in there." A voice called out, knocking on the door several times again. "Right on time." Athena muttered as she stood up from her couch and walked to the door.

"How may I help you?" Athena asked as she opened the door, smiling at Tess who stood angrily on the other side of the door. "You got Ryan a gig?" Tess asked. "Well, yeah. I mean the kid does have talent and potential." Athena answered, Tess laughing slightly at Athena's response.

"How dare you? You think getting him a show will help you get the job? He's my friend. He'd never accept an offer from you." Tess said. "Then why did he accept?" Athena asked, smiling, knowing she had the upper hand. "He did what?" Tess asked, her breath seeming to be knocked out of her.

"I just got off the phone with him. I'm helping him set up around eight." Athena answered. "You still won't win. I'm going to get this job, no matter what you do to sabotage it." Tess answered, turning around and walking towards her apartment without saying a word to Athena.

Marcus Jenkins

"We're here." Vito said, opening the door of his apartment which he shared with Marcus. Marcus followed close behind with Nat behind him. "What's with all the protection?" Marcus asked, having noticed how Vito and Nat have been watching him the entire ride home from the hospital.

"No reason." Vito said, shrugging it off. "We'll I'm going to go." Marcus said, grabbing his keys from the end table beside the door and turned around to leave. "No." Nat said as she blocked his way at the door. "What's going on?" Marcus asked, turning to face Vito.

"We can't let you leave." Vito admitted, grabbing Marcus's keys from his hand. "The doctor said we should keep an eye on you." Marcus looked at Vito and Nat with Disbelief. "So what you're saying is that I'm on suicide watch?" He asked the two. "You've done it before; they just wanted us to make sure you didn't do it again." Vito explained.

"This is just great." Marcus said, storming off into his bedroom and slamming the door behind him. "You think we did the right thing?" Nat asked Vito as she shut the front door. "He doesn't think so now, but soon he'll realize we're just trying to help him." Vito said, glancing towards Marcus's room.

Aryanna Schroeder

Aryanna glanced at Simon as he dozed off in the front seat of his car. She was pretty sure if she made a break for it now, she'd be able to get away. She continued to rub the shrapnel against the rope around her wrist. Finally the rope snapped and her arms pulled apart from each other.

Aryanna got to her feet and ran, not even thinking about where she was headed but knowing that she had to get away. She was almost at the exit when she toppled over an empty gas can. "Where do you think you're going?" Simon asked as he jumped out of his car and ran after her.

Aryanna jumped to her feet and ran Simon right on her tail. "Get back here!" Simon shouted, reaching out and grabbing her wrist. "Let go of me!" Aryanna shrieked, punching him in the face. He loosened his grasp and she continued to run, almost out of the area. It was then that Samuel's car pulled into the driveway, blocking her path.

Aryanna stopped dead in her tracks, looking at Samuel through the dark tinted window. It was then that she realized she wouldn't be able to get away. Simon grabbed her from behind and she didn't struggle. She gave into him and accepted that by tonight, she'd be dead.

Author's note: I'm not exactly happy by how the final point of views turned out but what author is? Hmm…. Well I hope this was worth the wait. I have chapters 8 through 12 planned so hopefully updates will be more frequent but no promises. Like my sister said, "You can rush Greatness." Lol. But seriously, Review and tell me what you liked, hated, or wished I could change. You can even leave guesses on who you think is going to be the segue into the spin-off. I won't answer but feel free to discuss it. =D Chapter eight is coming soon!


	8. Domino

Chapter Eight: Domino

Author's Note: I'm oober sorry for thefive month wait. I started Role-playing again and basically stopped writing fanfics. I feel horrible. =(. The events here happen almost simultaneously to the events of the last chapter so the endings merge in a way. You'll get it when you see it. anyways. enjoy.

Ryan Magnin

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ Ryan stood outside his father's door waiting for a response. The door slowly opened, revealing Amanda standing on the other side. "Oh. Hey Ryan, How are you doing?" Amanda asked. "I'm great. Listen, can I speak to my father?" Ryan asked looking over her shoulder. Amanda's smile turned into a frown as she looked at Ryan. "He's upstairs packing." Amanda informed him.

"He's packing? Packing for what?" Ryan asked incredulously. "He's packing for our honeymoon. We're leaving for the Caribbean tomorrow." Amanda smiled. "Wait. You're married already? He just proposed to you less than a month ago." Ryan pointed out. "Well, when you're our age, you can't really wait to get married." Amanda said, "Your father was a little hurt that you didn't show up at the courthouse this morning. I doubt he's in the mood to talk to you."

"How could I have shown up? I didn't even know you were getting married" Ryan protested. "Really, I left you several voicemails informing you of the event." Amanda said, "Well, I have to go. Your father's not going to pack my bags." Amanda said, beginning to close the door. "Wait; is there something you can tell my father?" Ryan asked. "Why of course." Amanda said, opening the door a little bit.

"Tell him I got a job at Ophelia's. I'm going to be singing there tonight." Ryan said, giving Amanda a card with the directions on how to get there written on the back. "I'll make sure he gets it." Amanda said, taking the card and closing the door in his face, throwing the card away in the trash before heading upstairs to pack for her Trip with George.

Sebastian Schroeder

"Sebastian, I have the information you asked for." Chief Daugherty said as Sebastian passed his office. Sebastian entered the Chief's office and sat across from him. "May I see it?" Sebastian asked, reaching out to grab the file as the Chief handed it to him. _Aryanna Schroeder, _The folder read. "Thank you sir." Sebastian responded, getting ready to leave the chief's office.

"Excuse me, but may I ask why you wanted your sister's file?" The Chief asked, stopping Sebastian from leaving. "I've been trying to contact her but she hasn't responded. I've even gone as far as going to her job but they've told me that she hasn't shown up for work in the past two weeks." Sebastian answered. "You think something's happened to her?" Chief Daugherty asked.

"I do. We've had our differences before but she'd never not return my calls or not show up to work." Sebastian explained. "I see. And what do you plan on doing with the folder I gave you?" Chief asked. "I was going to register her car in the stolen vehicle system and hope we could at least find that and get some clues to where she is." Sebastian explained. "I hope you can find her." Chief Daugherty said, Sebastian leaving his office to report his sister's car as "stolen".

Tess Johnson

Tess glared at Athena as her blond rival passed her desk and walked over to her temporary office. Athena gave Tess a smile before disappearing into her cubicle. It was then that Tess lost it. She pulled her headset off and slammed it on her desk. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Tess asked angered.

"I'm only doing what's necessary to make sure you fall flat on your ass and never work in this town again." Athena smiled as she grabbed several files from her desk drawer. "You Bitch…" Tess began before Athena cut her off. "Sorry, I'd love to chat but I have to help my client set up for his gig." Athena walked out leaving Tess in her office.

Tess felt lightheaded as she walked out of Athena's cubicle. She gripped the wall as she headed for her desk but she became so disoriented, she collapsed in the middle of the aisle. "Are you all right?" Amanda asked Tess as she came to her side after grabbing some files before her trip. "I'm fine." Tess answered, sitting upright.

"You don't look too well. Maybe you should see a doctor." Amanda advised, helping Tess up before heading out. Tess stumbled over to her desk and picked up her office phone dialing her physician. The phone rang a couple times before there was an answer. "Dr. Faris, I think I need to talk." Tess said, making an appointment.

Amanda Woodward

"Honey, I'm home." Amanda said as she entered George's estate, locking the door behind her. Amanda wandered into the living room, glancing around for her husband. "George, are you here?" Amanda called once again before walking into the Kitchen, not really surprised at the scene in front of her.

"Dammit." Amanda groaned. Before her was George on the ground clutching his chest. "You drank all of the Gatorade didn't you?" Amanda hummed grabbing an empty bottle from the ground. "You were supposed to die on the plane but I guess there's no turning back now." Amanda said aloud, George reaching out to her with his hand.

"Please, you think I'm going to help you? I just wanted you for your money." Amanda cooed, leaning onto the countertop, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and taking a bite, waiting for George to hurry up and die.

Savannah Spencer

"And what emotions did you feel when you discovered your roommates body?" Savannah's police appointed grief counselor asked. "I… I felt shock at first. I couldn't believe that she was dead. Just a few days before, we had gone to see a movie and there she was, dead inside of her closet." Savannah answered. "I see," Her counselor said as he wrote down a few notes on his legal pad.

"What are you writing?" Savannah asked. "Just a few notes so I can keep up with your progress." He responded. "I see." Savannah said. "Now is it true you and Catherine got into an argument the night you had gone to see a movie?" Her therapist asked. "I don't see what that has to do with my progress." Savannah replied defensively.

"These are just required questions." He answered. "For a suspect," Savannah responded. "Listen, I've told you all I know. I had nothing to do with Catherine's death. I'm innocent." Savannah protested.

Ryan Magnin

"How many people are out there?" Ryan asked Athena as he tweaked the strings on his guitar. "It's a full house. You better not disappoint me." Athena responded, adjusting his shirt collar. "Is Tess here too?" Ryan asked Athena. "Actually, she had to deal with another client but she wishes she could've been here." Athena answered.

"Maybe I should give her a call and thank her for making this happen." Ryan suggested, pulling his cell phone out. "No time for that," Athena responded, taking his cell phone from his hands and placing it on the dresser. "You're up." Athena led Ryan through the backroom towards the stage.

"Thank you for being here. I don't think I'd be able to have the guts to do this if it wasn't for you." Ryan admitted before hugging Athena, walking out on stage when he let go. He sat on the stool in the middle of the stage and looked out to the crowd. He lifted his pick and placed his hands on the neck, playing a chord as he started playing.

Sebastian Schroeder

"Is this it?" Sebastian asked an officer as he exited his cruiser in front of the Regent Beverly Wilshire. "Her car was located here." The officer informed Sebastian. "Thanks." Sebastian responded, walking past him and into the hotel. "Is there an Aryanna Schroeder checked in?" Sebastian asked the receptionist.

"Yes, she's rented the Penthouse suite for the rest of the week." He responded. "LAPD, I need access to that room." Sebastian responded, showing the receptionist his badge. The two of them ascended to the penthouse suite and knocked on the door several times, waiting for a response. "Open the door." Sebastian ordered, the employee using the master card to open the door. Sebastian entered, inspecting the suite thoroughly.

"There's no one here." Sebastian noticed as he exited the room and walked into the hallway, pulling out his talkie to report Aryanna as an official "Missing person". That was when he noticed his mother's wedding ring on the floor. The ring which Aryanna had kept after their parents died. "Open this room" Sebastian ordered, picking up Aryanna's ring at the entrance of the door across the hall.

The employee opened the door and Sebastian stormed in. Inside, furniture was thrown around along with several linens. "What happened in here?" The employee muttered out loud. "I think I know." Sebastian answered as he bent over to pick up a business card off the ground. "_Ralston's Junkyard,_"It read. Sebastian jumped to his feet and ran out of the room, headed to his cruiser to find his sister with his newest clue.

Tess Johnson

Dr. Faris reentered her office as Tess sat on the examination table. "What's wrong with me?" Tess asked Dr. Faris. "I'm sorry to inform you of this but Tess, It seems you are pregnant." Dr. Faris said. "Pregnant? I can't be." Tess said in shock. "The tests confirm it. You are six weeks in." She explained. "But I can't be." Tess pressed on.

"I'm not going to lie to you Tess," Dr. Faris began as she pulled up her stool and sat near Tess. "When you first came into my office, I noticed bruising around your vagina. As a medical doctor, I was by law, allowed to perform a rape kit on you if I saw the slightest chance you could've been." She admitted.

"I didn't want him to. He just forced himself on me." Tess admitted after a moment o silence. Tears began to stream out of her eyes as she spoke. "It's ok." Dr. Faris said, pulling Tess into her as she attempted to comfort her. "You don't have to go through this alone. We have counselors who can talk to you until you're ready to deal with this." Dr. Faris added.

Tess wiped away a few tears with the palm of her hand before looking up at Dr. Faris. "I don't think I can abort." Tess admitted, speaking of her baby. "No one is telling you to. You just take your time and think about what you're going to do." She consulted, Tess nodding as Dr. Faris offered her some tissues from a Kleenex box.

Amanda Woodward

Amanda stood next to the sink, unscrewing a bottle of champagne. She retrieved a crystal glass and filled it with wine and turned around to look at George, crumpled on the floor. "You are going to make me one of the richest women alive." Amanda said, taking a sip of the wine. "'91," Amanda said referring to the age of the wine. "The same year Ryan was born." Amanda pointed out, with a smile.

"Hello? Dad, are you here? I'm home." Mike called out as the front door to the house opened. Amanda panicked and dropped the glass of wine in shock, the crystal shattering and the red wine painting the floor. "No!"Amanda screamed, going into a bout of pure terror. Tears flowed from her eyes as she leaned over George's body.

Mike rushed into the kitchen and looked at the scene before him. "What happened?" Mike panicked. "We…we…" Amanda said several times as if on repeat, her sobs making anything she said anything but understandable. "Don't worry Amanda, I'm calling the hospital." Mike answered as he reached for the phone on the counter and called 911.

"Hello? I need an ambulance at 567 Virtue lane. I think my father's just had a heart attack." Mike explained, his voice trembling as Amanda sobbed. "Yes… I'll hold." Mike replied the operator as an ambulance was dispatched.

Savannah Spencer

"I think that's all the time we have for today." Savannah's counselor said, closing his legal pad. "Two hours of my life wasted." She responded. "You have made progress. Last week you barely spoke a word." He noted. "That's because you interviewed me not even an hour after I found my roommate's corpse." Savannah added.

"I'm going to prescribe_. Take it twice a day for a week straight." He ordered."Ok Doctor." Savannah said, taking the slip he was handing her. "It should help you sleep." He added. "See you next week doctor." Savannah said as she walked out of his office, bumping into a man in his early forties as she entered the rest of the police station.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." Savannah apologized. "It's my fault ma'am. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Chief Daugherty." He said introducing himself. "I'm Savannah Spencer." She responded. "You're the one who found the body of your roommate aren't you?" He asked, having heard her name before.

"I am." She admitted. "I'm very sorry for your loss. If there's anything you need. You can call me anytime." He said giving her his card. "Why thank you." Savannah responded, taking the card before walking away. She glanced back at him momentarily before leaving the station and heading back to her dorm.

Ryan Magnin

"Thanks, you guys have been great." Ryan said to the audience after finishing the first half of his set. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He added as he stood up and walked off the stage and to the area backstage where Athena waited. "They loved you!" Athena shrieked as she pulled him into a hug.

"Do you know If Tess made it yet?" Ryan asked, taking a drink from a cold water bottle. "I haven't seen her." Athena said sincerely. "I'm just going to check my phone real quick." Ryan said as she grunted. Ryan opened his cell phone and saw various missed calls from Mike. Ryan redialed and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Ryan said. "You called?" Athena paced around the room not knowing who he was talking to. "Your break is almost over." She added, pointing at the back of her wrist. "I have to go." Ryan said, pulling his guitar off and putting his phone away. "Where do you think you're going?" Athena demanded, grabbing his wrist.

"There's a representative from a major label here. If you leave now, your chance is over." Athena reiterated. "I'm sorry." Ryan added before leaving the back room and rushing to his car as he headed to the hospital to see his father.

Sebastian Schroeder

Sebastian drove up the dirt path that led to Ralston's Junkyard. He saw nothing that indicated that Aryanna was anywhere nearby. He pulled over to the side of the road and got out of his car and scanned the area, searching for his little sister.

Sebastian walked a little further down the road until he came upon a car parked before a group of people. It was two guys with a female in between, held by one of the guys from behind. It wasn't until a few seconds passed that he realized the female being held was his sister. "Aryanna!" He shouted, raising his gun and pointing it directly at the men before him.

"Sebastian, Help!" Aryanna shouted, Simon loosening his grip on her. Before Sebastian could react, Simon took off running, able to disappear behind a hill of metal around the corner. Samuel spun around to face Sebastian, pulling his own gun out in the process to shoot Sebastian, but was too late. Sebastian fired.

Aryanna wept as Samuel fell to the ground beside her. "She trembled as Sebastian came to her side, enveloping her with his arms, refusing to let go. "I'm here. It's going to be ok. I promise." Sebastian breathed into her hear as he scanned to area for Simon. It didn't matter though. He had his sister back.

Tess Johnson

Tess walked into the apartment complex in a daze. She still hadn't gotten over the fact she was pregnant. She also couldn't believe that even though she had the opportunity to tell someone what Edward did to her, she remained quiet. She just didn't have the courage necessary to do it.

"Tess, Are you ok? I heard you fainted at work." Vito said approaching her as he carried his mail from the box to his apartment. Tess turned around, allowing him to see her bloodshot eyes. "My go, are you ok?" He asked. Tess nodded trying to find the words within her to talk.

"I'm pregnant." Tess admitted, tears streaming from her eyes. "What? I thought you were abstinent." Vito pointed out. "That doesn't even matter," Tess said, wiping her tears away. "The point is, I have a human being growing inside me but no idea how I'm going to take care of it." Tess said.

"We'll help you." Vito said, referring to everyone living in the building. "We're all a family." He added. "Thanks." Tess whispered, a smirk appearing on her face as she walked off to her apartment. "Who's the father?" Vito asked out of curiosity. "You don't know him." Tess lied, entering her apartment and closing the door behind her.

Amanda Woodward

Amanda paced in the waiting room as she waited to hear word on what happened to George. "Ryan!" Amanda heard Mike say from across the room. She spun around and saw her oldest stepson walk in out of breath. "How is he?" Ryan asked aloud. "They haven't said a thing." Amanda admitted her voice full of worry.

Not because she was afraid that George was dead, but because not enough time had passed and if the doctors checked, they'd probably still be able to find the poison inside of him. "Ms. Magnin." A doctor said upon entering the waiting room. Amanda looked up to find her husband, well ex husband, standing there.

"What is it?" Amanda asked. "We need to talk about your husband." He said, Amanda nodding before joining him outside the waiting room. "You're lucky I was on call tonight." Peter said to her. "What happened?"Amanda demanded, wanting to know if she had been caught.

"I was able to fake that he had a heart attack but it wasn't easy with all the nurses around me." He whispered. "As long as he's dead, I'm happy. Peter nodded. "Good. Now go tell my stepsons in there that their father is dead." Amanda commanded, Peter leaving to do as Amanda asked. He had to if wanted to get is hands on that money too.

Savannah Schroeder

Savannah sat in her bed, "The Last Song" by Nicholas Sparks opened before her. She'd read the book several times but reading was better than watching television and being constantly reminded about what happened to Catherine by the crime that was constantly shown.

She jumped when she heard her cell phone ring. She calmed her nerves before reaching for it on her nightstand, taking a few deep breaths before answering. "Hello?" Savannah asked. "Ms. Spencer, we're calling in regards of the internship you applied for." Someone from the school's office said.

"Internship? I didn't apply for an internship." Savannah said. "You're right." The person said after a few seconds of going through paperwork. "You were actually requested to work down town at the police station." He informed her. "Can I ask who?" Savannah asked. "It say's here his name is Officer Daugherty." She was told. Savannah flashed back to earlier that afternoon when she ran into the police chief.

Why did he want to hire her though? Savannah switched her phone from her left ear to her right. "What exactly do I have to do to accept the position?" Savannah asked, grabbing a legal pad from her desk and taking notes.


End file.
